


A New Life That May Include An Immortal Hybrid

by ejtiger123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Multiple, Plot, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejtiger123/pseuds/ejtiger123
Summary: (Taking place during season5a of Teen Wolf, season 1 of The Originals,  and  the start of season 5 in The Vampire Diaries.)After the death of his father Stiles can't bear to deal with Beacon Hills anymore, so he leaves. Deciding to move in with his cousin Elena and her brother Jeremy who he hasn't seen in years, Stiles hopes to forget all about the supernatural and enjoy his senior year in a new environment. As things tend to be for Stiles things do not go as he would have wanted.





	1. Leaving for hope of better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people who decide to read this, this is my first fic and after coming across another fic based on the same ship Stiles and Klaus has just been a mild obsession. Please be honest with the comments I want to hear them thanks. I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please enjoy.
> 
> Story can also be found on wattpad here   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/103426324-a-new-life-that-may-include-an-immortal-hybrid

Stiles likes to consider himself a relatively level-headed kid but after all when your dealing with wolfy business one can begin to question that statement. Stiles was driving to the school to talk with his friends about the Dread Doctors and ways to try and cross one of many enemies off the list. That's when Scott called him.

"Hey buddy what's up" Stiles said in a tune that was cheerful but could tell nothing good coulday come from the call by how quiet his now step brother was.

"Stiles, I ..." Hey hesitates to tell his brother news that even he couldn't handle, and highly doubts he should be doing this over the phone he just doesn't think it's fair to lie to Stiles about this. "Stiles I think it's a good idea if you make your way to the hospital, like right now."

"Scott whats wrong you're scaring me." With fear in his voice and on the verge of a panic attack, Stiles turns his jeep around mid traffic and speeds to the hospital with a speed that would most certainly result in tickets if there were more cops in town. "Scott whats wrong I'm on my way, now TELL ME WHATS WRONG NOW."

Stuttering from the shock of Stiles' outburst he begins saying "Stiles it's your dad... he's hurt, badly really badly." Hearing that Stiles drops the phone and drives.

__________________

Crashing through the hospital doors Stiles finds Scott waiting for him and gives him a stare that simply conveys that he wants to be taken to his dad. Walking down the poorly lit hall Stiles just wants to see his dad when all of the sudden a hoard of doctors and nurses start running into a room. Unfortunately judging by Scott's face Stiles takes the hint. Running into the room Stiles gets there just in time to see his father and hear him say

"Hey kiddo I need you to listen to me." In between his words the now hurt sheriff coughs up blood that's so dark it almost looks black. "I need you to know I'm proud of you and everything you and your friends have done, and I couldn't ask for a better son. It's okay son I know, and I am the most proud father in this whole darn world okay." Crying openly now Stiles can't get the words out and that's when the sheriff, his father and only family left, closes his eyes and doesn't open them again. Now speechless Stiles sinks the floor and cries, just sits on the hospital floor and begins to fathom life without his father unaware of what others around him are doing or saying.

\---------------------------

A week and a half later Stiles is packing up his jeep to drive all the way to the other side of the country to live with his cousins Elena and Jeremy who were more than sorry for Stiles' loss. Plus even more welcoming and inviting him to go stay with them. Looking up from all his packed clothes and other things Stiles goes to say goodbye to his friends, his family. "I'm gonna miss all of you, Scott take care of Melissa." At that the woman Stiles has come to see as a second mother starts to tear up.

"Stiles why won't you stay you need us we're your family." The young alpha begins to protest.

"Because Scott I can't stay here any more it's nothing any of you did I just can't be in a place that caused me so much pain. I was possessed for crying out loud, beaten by hunters, kidnapped, and saw so many people I loved die at the hands of the supernatural. I know we would never be in this mess if I never made you go out in the woods that night and that doesn't help me Scott, I just can't lose anyone else and I seem to only increase the odds of people getting killed, so yes Scott I'm leaving. But I'll call, and text, FaceTime, Skype I'll do all of it I just can't be in this place, this town any longer."

"So that's it you are just leaving, Stiles I lost people to, I've been hurt to your not the only one who has ever suffered and you think you can just leave. We were brothers but I guess that means nothing to you does it." With that Scott storms off into the woods across the street leaving Stiles, Lydia, Melissa, Malia, and Kira all staring hurt or angry with his words. Deciding to speak Malia tells stiles

"Ignore him or I'll deal with him and Stiles your not the cause of this, and I'm not thrilled your moving, but I understand how a place can just bring up pain when your in it. After all you are looking at a girl who spent half her life as a coyote after killing her mom and sister. So I'm not saying goodbye but I'll talk to you soon." After jumping into a hug that startless the sad teen she kisses him on the cheek and tells him to let her and everyone know when he reaches his new home safely.

Next Melissa grabs the boy into a hug and tells him she loves him and is proud of the man he has become and that at the funeral she saw how much his father and mother would be proud. "Now I'm going to go to work and not look back so I don't cry and you will text me every night on how things and you are yeah." Nodding his head Stiles agrees and tells her he loves her just as much. Feeling awkward Kira says goodbye as well and before Stiles can open his mouth she says yes she will take care of Scott and then she wanders off into the woods looking for Scott unsure to yell at him or hug him when she finds him.

Lydia the most upset and only one left begins with "Stiles I'm gonna miss you, and you will visit for holidays and extended days off from school. Don't even think I won't pop by Mystic Falls now and then to check on you. Now get in that dumb jeep that everyone has come to love and go find a life that makes you happy okay, and send me pics of any cute boys you meet there."

Beside himself Stiles nods and agrees to all her requests and demands before hugging her one last time. Lydia exits soon after that and leaves Stiles to his own thoughts and this new chapter of his life ahead of him. "Okay Mystic Falls here I come." Driving off into the forest and soon highways tears leave his eyes but they're sad, emotional, and excited all for what lies ahead.


	2. Leaving for the safety of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has defeated the witches, vampires, and wolves of the French Quarter and he plans to enjoy this new found safety with his daughter and his kingdom. But when the witches ready for battle again klaus must leave his castle behind so his daughter may live to enjoy life, after all she is a Mikealson and that name comes with many enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so chapter 1 was all about how Stiles leaves his life behind and finds his way to Mystic Falls and now chapter 2 will be all about how Klaus and some more Mikealsons find their way back to the familiar place. Please Enjoy

Mean while in New Orleans "Hello brother" Elijah starts 

"What is it my dear brother that could not wait for a time when I was not enjoying one of many fleeting moments with my daughter in our home." The hybrid becoming anoyed with his older brother and sad because whatever news the honorable stag of a man has to say will surely end the peaceful moment that he is currently enjoying.

"Well as you so kindly put brother this does relate to that. It appears as if approximately a dozen night walkers as Marcel puts it have turned up dead without so much as a steak through their hearts."

"Elijah it doesn't take a genius to synthesize who is responsible for such deeds. Obviously it is the witches who are responsible more than likely some sort of retaliation against me." Sighing Klaus gets up and puts hope in her cradle just as Marcel bursts in looking for a fight that again won't get him anywhere.

"They're dead Klaus, 12 of my guys are dead and your sitting here. You're the one that wanted to be king of the Quarter handle this."

Getting up for real this time Klaus gets ready to open his mouth when there is a loud crash and what sounds like vampires yelling and running towards a fight. Running out to see the camotion Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel come face to face with Davina Clair taking on vampires left and right, and based on her stregnth with her power she is no dought channeling power from that wretched coven that took her back in.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here, could you not take this fight away from here not only for the sake of the furniture, but the bloody baby up stairs who was almost killed thanks to your coven." Comes Rebekah out of nowhere with anger clear on her face.

"He can't be here any longer he killed to many people and I wont stop until you and all originals are gone from my city. Davina declared and with a wave of her hand more vampires around them start spontaneously desacating and falling to the floor.

Enraged Klaus charges the young witch only to be flung into a wall on the other side of the square and a piece of metal from the leg of a table lodged in his side. Rebekah rushes to his side to pull out the metal because she plans on killing the little bitch in her opinion with that very piece,she was always the one motivated by the irony of death and more than happy to be true to her nature. Anything to protect the blissfully unaware child slumbering up stairs in her room, full of her brothers paintings. Elijah choosing a different approach before his sister can do what he can clearly see she plans to do begins to negotiate with the girl. "Davina I was under the impression that there at the very least was an uneasy truce between us considering neither of us are particularly fond of the witches. Why I do agree some of my brothers actions are certainly questionable in nature, I would appreciate an explanation for this intruition and attempt at war." Gesturing his hands Elijah signals for her to explain her actions hoping if it comes to it distract her enough for Rebekah to get close enough to finish it. 

"Klaus and all of you are killers and while I can't kill you because people I care about are bound to him I won't let you stay here, and don't worry I'm not going to go after hope I'm not a monster, like you so I'll give you until the end of the week to be gone or you'll wish I could just kill you." With that the little witch was gone in a flash leaving angry vampires and an even more angry hybrid with a serious discussion ahead of them.

\----------------------

Several days later Klaus was painting an act that to most appeared meaningless but to Klaus it was how he strategised and thought of plans to now kill the young witch who threatens his family when for the millions time over the centuries his siblings burst in through the doors to his room and demand he explain his plan. "Niklaus you damn arse what plan do you have brewing in that tainted mind." The charming sister Rebekah asks.

"Well if you must know I have yet to come up with one that wouldn't end with the death of one of my sibling wich I do care about however hard that may be for you to believe. And I have yet to even think of a way to get close to her. Those little followers of hers apparently made the place sacred ground again so even vampires who have been invited in can't get in."

"Well brother I have already made preparations for us to leave and Hayley already agreed to back to Mystic Falls because it is familiar and it is much safer than our current situation."

" Elijah why would I ever give up and let her win, I thought you knew me better than this, I won't let a single one of my enemies best me in a game I've been playing much much longer than most.

"Because Nik you want to win the war not the battle and we will all long out live Davina and anyone who ever even met her, now come with the mother of your child, Elijah your brother, me your sister, and Nik most importantly raise your child in a place that is safe that we are familiar with. Let's be honest aside from anoying runts it's not bad there, so choose happiness and peace there is plenty of time later to fight brother." 

Reluctant to agree but unable to deny the benefits Klaus agrees on the condition that he says his fare well to one blond irish women whom he has grown fond of. More than happy his siblings agree to meet him tomarrow ready for their new or old life in Mystic Falls. 

\------------------

Deciding to say goodbye to Camille in her bar Rousseaus Klaus patiently awaits the woman to show her face in the very establishment she works at. Happy when he sees her coming through the door he gestures over.

"I'm suprised this isn't the usual spot for one of our talks as you call them."

"Well unfortunately this will probobly be one of our chats seeing as how I'm leaving tonight and probobly won't be back for a very long time I wanted to personally say goodbye and leave you with a parting gift."

"Oh, umm okay what was this parting gift you had in mind." Choosing not to bother with words Klaus pulls out a piece of paper that Cami soon sees is the deed to his fortress. "Klaus I can't accept this and surely can't afford it."

"Camille I'm not planing on being gone for ever so it would give me peace of mind to know it was in the hands of someone I can say I trust and there are very few of those in my life, plus it's already in your name and I wont take no for an answer so please accept." Knowing debate won't get her anywhere Camille simply nods her head and graciously accepts the gift. "Great now I best be on my way love so enjoy the house and I will see you again some day." With that Klaus gets up and kisses her on the fore head and leaves her starring lost at the man as if she never met him but happy for him because of course Marcel explained everything before he even let her leave her house. 

\------------------

"Thank God we were beginning to think you would make some stupid move." Hayley the new hybrid starts but seeing the look on Klaus' face she simply says "Ready?" At that Klaus nods and gets in the seat next to Hope in the back of the SUV ready to get the ride over with. Now starting their journey the original family for the second time looks back as they have been essentially run out of the city a second time. But at the same time happy to be able to raise this child in a place much less brutal in favor of good old Mystic Falls. 


	3. Mystic Falls gets some new and old company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Falls gets 2 new visitors and the residents of the town are happy to see some and less than happy about the other ones.

Elena was in the Salvatore mansion cleaning up things and anxiously awaiting her cousin Stiles who is supposed to be here any minute now. She was making the lemonade that Stiles loved after all his father died, taking in her cousin she loves, and trying to make his welcoming a happy one. She should have called Caroline she loves Stiles and welcome home, or to your new home in Stiles' place home parties. That's when she hears it, that rusty blue jeep that honestly needs a couple thousand dollars in repairs rolling up the driveway to the Salvatore mansion. Overly excited Elena runs out the door, at a human speed of course, jumping up and down waiting for Stiles to park. The very second he gets out she jumps into his arms and Stiles instantly hugs her back. 

"Elena I'm happy to see you and all but what happened to the old place, and how did you afford this place, and ho...."

Cutting him off Elena simply says "It's a friends place, a good friends place, and enough about that how are you holding up. I know we didn't go to the funeral and for that I'm sorry but you know I would've come and got you."

"Elena it's fine and I'll eventually be fine, plus if you drove me how would I get baby down here." Smiling Stiles begins to speak again "So are you gonna show me around the new place or we gonna keep hugging till we sprout grey hair."

"Well if you put it that way, come on." So Elena shows stiles the main floor choosing to leave the dungeon down stairs out of the tour. As expected their are lots of ooo's and ahh's as she shows him the old house ending with the room her and Damon cleaned up for him to use and like all the other rooms it is big, dark, fancy, and has a bathroom attached to it. " I'll give you some time to settle down or unpack. I already called the highschool and you start next week, and yes you may be 18 and legally be old enough to make your own decisions but you will graduate high school and that is final, plus when you do come down stairs there is some of my not so famous lemonade waiting for you."

"Yeah I'll be down in a couple minutes I wanna un pack first, so I'll probobly be down in 10 15 minutes tops." Happy with her reply Elena smiles and leaves him to his room. Making a decision she feels is right she goes down to the vervain stash with plastic gloves and grabs a piece. Going back up stairs she grinds it into flakes and then puts it in the glass she reserves for him. Hearing the front door click open and closed she goes to see Damon at the door smiling she gives him a glass of lemonade that won't burn him from the inside she starts telling him about Stiles. 

"Stiles just got here so behave, I mean it Damon he is family and he just lost his dad. I wasn't gonna turn him away, so he stays out of it understand."

"Stiles stays out of what, and you person must be Damon based on the jacket and she is already telling you not to be a hand full." Coming out of nowhere and scaring Elena, Stiles walks up to Damon and sticks out his hand, understanding the gesture Damon shakes back and says

"I think I'm gonna like you kid, lets get you a drink." Walking over to the bar Damon begins to pour himself and Stiles both glasses of a golden brown whiskey. 

"Not until the welcome party at the grill later, for now Stiles you can have the lemonade I worked hours over just for you."

"Is that the same lemonade that you bought in powder form and you carelessly poured into a pitcher last night." Damon comments

"I'll have you know it's more than one power flavor so it enhances the flavor.."

"Elena it's fine just go get me a glass already you know I love it either way." Leaving to go in the kitchen Elena makes sure to get the right glass then gives it to Stiles. Taking a sip Stiles starts talking again "Good as always, but what are the grinds of leaves in it."

Panicking for a split second Elena composes her self "Oh that came in the container I think it's some herbal organic thing it's not important." That's when the door slams open especially loud this time with Caroline bursting through heading straight for Stiles and for the second time today the poor teen nearly falls from the stregnth of these girls and their hugs. 

"Jesus Caroline I swear you and Elena got an upgrade since last time I saw you guys." 

Smiling like a kid on Christmas Caroline who couldn't care less just starts rambling about things he missed and how much she loves college, then Caroline shows her true nature "So were there any boys in my little Stiles' life back in Beacon Hills, because ever since that 4th of July party where you kissed matt when you were 5 we all knew what you would be into." Looking at a lost Damon she continues, " His reasoning behind it was if boys can kiss girls why couldn't boys kiss boys, now to 6 year old me it was gross but looking back it was adorable." 

Blushing now Stiles is thankful for his cousin to suggest going to the Mystic Grill, it was an easy way to change the subject. All getting into Damons black SUV Caroline takes the back seat next to Stiles and began posturing the boy on all things that involved his romantic life. Elena taking potty on her cousin suggests to Damon to speed up so the can get to their destination quicker, obviously anoyed with the conversation topic happily agrees to do so.

When the car comes to a stop the four of them all enter and take a table. Matt comes over and hands them a couple of menus and goes to get them some drinks. The group chat about things like how Mystic Falls has changed, excluding all things supernatural for Stiles who doesn't know anything about the supernatural, something Elena would like to keep that way. After that Matt comes to take their orders everyone gets something they usually get and Stiles being Stiles just gets a thing of curled fries. The conversation continues until Stiles excuses himself to to to the restroom, and for none of them to touch his curled fries if they get to the table before him. Of course that's when Matt comes with the food. "Okay mystic salad for Caroline, grilled chicken for Elena, burger for Damon, and .. God he hasn't changed in 5 years has he curled fries for Stiles." Smiling and lookin up from the table Matt makes eye contact with the few people he hoped he would never see again. Frozen in shock and un responsive Elena checks to see if he's okay. 

"Matt I know it's a miracle he's as skinny as he is but what has got you like this?" Unable to speak he simply points his finger to the door to the place.  
Looking back Elena simply utters one word "No"

\---------------------

The drive to Mystic Falls was an annoyingly long one. Having to stop at more than one cheap hotel along the way was bearable. But spending several days in a row in a cramped space with her narsacistic brother, and her even more annoyingly noble brother with Hayley practical eye fucking him was killing Rebekah and she was ready to use the white oak steak on herself just to get out of the car. The only good part of the ride was baby hope sleaping in her lap ignorant of the unbearable conditions. "Elijah are we close, the smell of cheap beer and teenage vampire is getting stronger."

"Actually Rebekah the navigation says we will be at the house in 10 minutes tops." 

Klaus speaking up now "I never did get to ask you brother where is it exactly that we will be staying at while we reside in Mystic Falls?"

"Well I thought the old house we used not long ago would suffice our needs and be more than comfortable for us. Plus I already had all our things shipped there and put in our rooms."

"Elijah if I didn't know better I would think you had all this planned." The hybrid in a suspicious tone said.

"Oh Nik give your incessant paranoia a rest, he's your brother who has on more than one occasion sworn his loyalty to you over the ages please just be happy there is no unpacking that we have to do. That way I can sleep in a proper bead that doesn't smell of cheap linen and air freshener."

"We're here" is all Elijah needs to say for everyone to get out of the car and head into the house. Rebekah and Klaus both simply head upstairs to their rooms that they remember, while Hayley stands in the main room waiting for Ellijay to guide her to her room.

"Come with me, I'm sure your tired considering it's 2 in the morning." Without preamble he leads the tired mother to her room with a nursery attached to it. 

"Elijah thank you, you didn't have to do all this, and yes I know Hope is important to us all but this room is beutiful and not necessary."

"I think you deserve it, your a mother who almost lost her beutiful child, and I think after the trip we all had a nice room is nothing." Turning to walk out of her room Elijah nods his head and grabs the door, but not before Hayley grabs him and kisses him on the cheek and one more time says "thank you" With that Elijah leaves her to sleep and catch her bearings, because Mystic Falls isn't an easy place but it's safe for the moment.

\--------------------

The next day they all wake well into the afternoon hungry and without any food in the fridge, not that any of them besides hope need it but a cup of coffee first thing is never a bad thing to have. "Well since dear brother you forgot everything but food might I suggest the local Mystic Grill, however tacky and cheesy the name is the food isn't bad, plus we may get to see what our friends Elena and the Salvatore brothers have been up to." 

"Fine Klaus we'll all go to a cheep restaurant just so you can get a glimpse of what was her name, ahh Caroline I belive was the center of your affection when you weren't terrorizing the town." 

"Rebekah why don't you go start the car and we'll all be out shortly. Hayley will you be joining us or staying in the house today?"

"I'm coming after those bayou witches I won't just sit in one place so if you need me, Hope and I will be in the car with your sister." Walking out the door with the baby the remaining brothers follow suite locking the doors behind them. The drive to the grill was short but Klaus seriously needs to aquire some more vehicles so future excursions won't be so crampt.

Opening the door for his family and holding the door for them as well Klaus smirks the second his eyes land on a couple of familiar faces. The smirk only grows when he hears Elena utter the word "No".


	4. The Mystic Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The originals cross paths with the residents of Mystic Falls sooner than expected. Plus Stiles gets a date that some aren't thrilled about.

Coming back from the bathroom Stiles finds his table to all have dark, sad, and angry faces, similar to how werewolves get before they would get all wolfy. Although in his opinion the kinda look like the vampires from Buffy the vampire Slayer, but that's just his opinion. Walking back to the table Stiles notices that their attention seems to be drawn to another table with two men, two women, and a baby. Deciding to see what's up in a not obvious way, Stiles begins to speak. "Cute baby"

"What oh yeah that, yeah definitely a cute baby" All 3 of the vampires at the table say in unison.

"Okay, well so long as you guys are gonna keep staring I'm gonna go get a refill on my coke." Stiles says before walking away, and just as he was secretly hoping one of the people from the table across the room gets up and also appears to be heading for the bar as well. It's the blonde guy with then ever present smirk, the kind of smirk that tells you things about a person. The kind of smirk that for a split second sends memories of the nogitsune through Stiles' mind. Once at the bar Stiles sees Jeremy who must also work here and he waves him over. "Hey cuz, how's business."

Not immediately recognising him Jeremy let's out a tentative "Stiles?" Nodding his head Stiles reaches over the counter and hugs his cousin who is the same age as him and then ruins the moment by commanding a coke in a snobby accent. 

To Stiles' pleasure the blond guy has now come up to the bar and apears to be getting drinks for his table. Deciding to go talk to him he speaks "Is she yours?" The blonde man looks annoyed and amused at the same time but before he can open his mouth the snazzy teen starts talking again. "I only ask because you have the look, and she is really cute, wait she is a she right I just assumed with the pink clothing and , I'm rambling sorry hi I'm Stiles." 

Holding in laughter "Klaus Mikealson, and yes she is mine. Stiles that's an unusual name. Is it a family name or nickname?" 

"It's both actually." Glancing back to his table he sees Damon on the verge of getting up, Elena with a terrified expression on her face, and most terrifying Caroline looks like she wants to rip his head off and for a split second her eyes darken and her face gets a little vainly but it goes as quickly as it came. Turning back to his current conversation he starts to say his goodbye to this Klaus guy "Well enjoy your evening." 

"I was wondering if you would like to get dinner one night at a place well nicer than this one this Friday?" Planting the smirk that Stiles can already tell is a classic one Stiles looks absolutely shocked.

"A little forward are we now." Planting his own smirk Stiles awaits his response.

"Yes well I do apologize you of course don't have to accept." A sad smile replacing the smirk on Klaus' face Stiles quickly speaks again.

"I didn't say no, you just suprised me and this is my first day here so yes I accept your offer." Taking a pen off of the counter they're both still leaning against, and grabbing a napkin he writes his phone number down and hands it to Klaus. 

"I must admit I my self am suprised you are taking me up on this considering you figured out for yourself that I have certain responsibilities to attend to, that being my daughter of course." 

"Why plenty of people have kids and go on dates, plus you wouldn't offer if you didn't have people to watch her so I will see you Friday Mr. Klaus.."

"Mikealson" 

"Mikealson got it and I'm Stilinski so again I will see you Friday but text me when you get the chance so I can tell you where to get me." With the biggest smile Stiles walks away backwards to his friends and some now cold curley fries. 

Damon speaking up now grabs him and says nothing but "We're leaving" and with that he and Elena, and Caroline all walk out.

\-------------------

The ride was tense and any questions he would ask on why they're so upset would just be ignored, but the second they get in the house they all at once start yelling at him. 

"What did I do?" He asks now starting to get hurt and angry.

Elena calming her self starts to explain "Stiles that Klaus guy is bad news, really bad news and we don't think you should hang around him."

"Well what did he do to be a bad guy?" Not understanding he starts talking again "From what I saw he was a perfect gentleman and he asked me on a date, that never happens to me!"

"Stiles he hurt people and he's a monster so just stay away from him." Caroline snaps at an ignorant Stiles. 

"Oh what kind of monster is he, let me guess he's a vampire or something. Guys can't you let me decide if he's bad I can take care of myself." At the comment of vampire the other three freeze and Stiles is starting to put it together "What aren't you telling me, and Elena I want the truth." 

"Oh screw it he would have found out eventually." Caroline steps up and gets in front of Stiles. That's when she shows him her real face. Expecting fear from the boy all she sees is curiosity.

"What are you?" The boy asks with curiosity taking over he touches her face and even smiles. "At least your not a werewolf." 

An even more curious Elena asks "What do you mean at least she isn't a werewolf." 

"Beacon Hills haswerewolf population and other supernatural stuff that more than often involves me, and after my dad I came here to get away from all of that, huh just my luck I trade wolves for I'm guessing vampires?" He looks to Damon for conformation and he gets just that. 

"Stiles if you don't feel safe here I understand and if you want to go I promise you we won't follow you." With a solemn and ashamed face Elena expect him to run for the hills, but the last thing she thought would happen would be for her little cousin to hug her in a death grip that rivals her own.

"Hey listen to me, your my family and I'd never leave just for something like this, to me you'll always be Elena and nothing more or less okay, and plus I just got here, and I still have a date with Klaus if for nothing more than to figure out why he's here if he is the monster under the closet you paint him out to be." 

"Stiles please just stay away from him please he's not just a vampire, not that those aren't enough for you to run but he's a thousand year old vampire werewolf hybrid who is crazy and has a crazier family who are all the original vampires. Although Hayley the brown haired girl is a werewolf last time I heard although if she's hanging out with Klaus she probobly got made into a hybrid to. Why am I telling you this it's just encouragement for you?" 

"Look how about we all go to bed I'm tired anyway and tomarrow we can talk and I want everyone who knows anything remotely supernatural to be here tomarrow but for now I'm beat." Heading upstairs to his room Stiles checks his phone to see he has a new message from an unfamiliar number but from what it says he can guess it's from Klaus.

KLAUS: Hello love can't wait for this Friday.

Smiling Stiles types a goodnight reply and an address to pick him up at on Friday. Deciding against his better judgement he shouts "I'm still going out with him on Friday goodnight."

\------------------

Klaus goes back to his table at the grill with drinks to see his food has arrived. When his sister stats nagging him the second he sits down. "Klaus we're here not 2 days and you already have yourself a suiter." 

"Rebekah I swear you never pay attention He was with the Gilbert girl and her people, that and you could smell how attracted to me he was he's nothing more than an in with our fellow supernatural acquaintances, and if I enjoy myself along the way, well theres nothing wrong with a little fun now and then."

"Klaus do whatever you want just make sure it doesn't put our daughter in danger. That's the whole reason we left New Orleans. 

"I give my word my actions will never result in the harm of Hope for as long as I live, I'm merely finding my way into there click so they will be less likely to do something against our wishes, now can we please enjoy this meal." Smiling Klaus takes a sip of his bourbon thinking to himself how he actually found the boy amusing and how he would like to get to know him, after all he's legitimately interested in him. Thinking of it Klaus may need to buy a new suite before his date. Taking out his phone he sends a simple yet charming text to the boy about how he can't wait for friday.

\--------------

In his room after dinner and the ride home Klaus is painting when he hears his phone beep with a new messege. Reading it he sees it's from Stiles and it tells him to pick him up at 7 and to do so at the Salvatore mansion. This boy just got much more interesting than he already was.


	5. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights discoveries Stiles and more people than he thought have a serious sit down. Meanwhile Klaus has his own family to deal with.

Stiles woke up the next day wich was a Thursday, so all preparations for friday had to be done today. Getting dressed in a pair of jeans, a random shirt and flannel, and his convers. He left his room to go use the bathroom, the reason for the unrelated morning being he was already emerged in Mystic Falls' own supernatural drama. Going down stairs he comes faced with someone who looks a couple years older than him self and has perfectly coiffed hair and dressed similar to how Derek would but he left and hopefully found happiness wherever he was. But back to the strange man in his house. "Who are you and what are you doing... Elena there's some guy in your house." Yelling the last part Stiles doesn't let this stranger out of his sight.

Running down in her pajamas Elena speeds down just to see Stefan and her cousin. "Stiles it's fine that's Stefan he's actually Damons brother. Ugh Stefan meet Stiles my cousin I told you about, Stiles that's Stephan he also lives here. Now that's over I'm going to go take a shower don't kill each other. And Stiles drink a glass of the lemonade please, now I'm getting clean. With that she went back up stairs to do just what she said she would.

"Why does she want me to drink lemonade it's not even a breakfast drink, maybe brunch if it's in the summer, but still.

"It's because it has vervain in it."

"Whats vervain?"

"It's a plant that protects you from vampire mind control, although most people who know about vampires call it compelling some one, it also burns vampires."

"And I'm assuming you're..."

"Yes I am one."

"Oh, okay.... I think I'm gonna have a glass now just to be safe." Walking into the kitchen and getting himself a glass of antivamp juice Stiles takes a big gulp still a little freaked out, not by the vampires them selves or the apparent 1000 year old guy he's going on a date with tomarrow, but how his life has become so messed up thay he doesn't even question it anymore he just says okay who do we have to stop now. "So when do people show up to have the talk. You know ... about all the crazy that is your town."

"Bonnie said everyone would be over by noon."

"Bonnies into this to god, just does anyone important to me ever get saved from this bullshit, sorry it's not your fault." 

At that remark Stefan begins to dought it because in his own head, if he never started dating Elena she would have lived a blissful ignorant life of what's really out there.

"Hey don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"That, the look of somehow all of this is to blame on me look. I know that one because you could say the same about me." Seeing the questioning look on his face Stiles explains. "It all started one night when a dead body was found in the woods, but only half of it. So me being an idiot thought it would be a good idea to drag my asthmatic friend out into the woods to help me look. That's the night he became a werewolf. From then on it was a downward slope of crazy alpha, to lizard monster, more crazy wolves, I got possessed but a dark fox spirit and killed a bunch of people. In culling my bestfriends first love. And the most recent have been monster mashups and scary bad movie doctors. And by now I'm sure you know why I moved up here to begin with."

Coming back down stairs from her shower Elena walks into the kitchen. "Hey Stiles are eggs okay?"

"Yeah" After that they simply waited for when people showed up to have the supernatural bla bla talk.

\-------------

"I just don't understand how your werewolves can change whenever they want. Most of them have to kill to unlock the curse and only change during the full moon uncontrollably p and painful as the turn into actual wolves."

"I don't know Bonnie I didn't even know there was more than type of werewolf to begin with." 

Bonnie and Stiles were discussing werewolves while Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy all watched, amused of the new addition to their little group and how he could argue with Bonnie but have it be clear she enjoys every second of it.

"So Stiles why are you going out with Klaus of all people, speaking of wich who is back from wherever he went."

"Well to answer your question Bonnie he seemed nice at the time, and if I cancel right after being carted away by his enemies wouldn't that set off some red flags. Come on its common sence. Plus he really does seem nice, at least to me he does. He has a baby, I don't think he's gonna be doing any evil master plan type stuff for a awhile at the very very least." 

"Stiles he's dangerous I don't think it's a good idea period."

"Well as much as I love being told what to do I am legally an adult Elena, and it's my choice to see what cards he has up his sleeves."

"I'll show you what he has up his sleeves." With that Damon was in Stiles' face with his vampire face trying to scare him for his and Elena's sake. 

Not phased by supernatural growling with a flat face Stiles spoke again. "Are you done? Good now there's more important things to do. Like plan how this is going to go down. I know he picked a nice place he just acts like it, I also know that he's picking me up here and he is a charmer." 

"You could always cancel and say your sick."

"Matt normally that is what I would do, but it would be suspicious after being dragged out of there like the place was on fire by those three yesterday." He points to Elena, Damon, and Caroline with an irritated face. "I have to call my friends back in Beacon Hills and let them know I'm alive so I guess I'll se you all when I see you." 

"Why all of the sudden do you now want to call your friends?"

"Because Elena as greaful I am for everything we're going in circles here so I might as well get that out of the way so I'll be in my room if you need me." Going up to his room Stiles decided to text Malia and Kira he is okay. Then hitting call on Scott's number. It rang just enough for Stiles to know that Scott saw it was him and hit ignore, but Scott still was family to him so he would forgive him this time. "Hey Scott it's me, I'm just checking in. Saying I got here ok and I know you disagree but I think this is going to be good for me. And next year you and me are going to be dorm room mates at UC Davis so I'm not moving on. Call me if you want to, I... I love you Scott your my brother so give me a call." Ending his message Stiles takes a breath before he call Melissa who he knows will answer on the first ring. 

"Stiles is that you? Is everything okay? How are you?" 

"Melissa I'm good, great actually it's good in Mystic Falls, plus it turns out a lot of people missed me." 

"I'm happy for you and I'm already counting the days til thanks giving which you will come here for or I will drive all the way to Virginia and I'm not kidding young man."

"I know and I wouldn't have it be any other way. How have you been?"

"You know I'm not just some sensitive little woman. I've been terrified for you, but I know you needed to get out and I'm proud of you for doing what you need even when you knew we'd all be upset. Your father would be proud and don't for a second think he wouldn't be. And to answer your question things here are fine, I, good everyone is doing okay, and Scott will come around don't worry. But really things are okay, Malia got an A on a math test, Kira is still herself, and Lydia well, I haven't seen much of her. I was actually going to ask if you could call her and see where she has been hiding."

"I'll do that as soon as we hang up."

"Well it was good to hear your voice and don't forget to call once a week, now I've gotta go in for a shift so I'm gonna go but give Lydia a call for me. I love you Stiles."

"Love you to Melissa, bye."

"Bye."

Deciding to cater to Melissa's wishes Stiles calls Lydia, he was going to do that anyway but it makes him happy to know that his family in California all still care about eachother. Going to hit dial on her number he hears the front door open. Curious to see who else would show up but still determined to call Lydia he hits the call button and makes his way out of his room and down the stairs. When he hits the bottom he hears a familiar ring from a phone coming from the main room down stairs. That's when he sees strawberry blond hair and hears the sassy and demanding voice of someone he could never forget.

\---------------

"Brother would you please again tell me why you are fraternising with the locals on day one of living in Mystic Falls. Especially one that seems to be familiar with certain acquaintances of ours who aren't very fond of you?"

"Elijah you've asked me that so many times now, if I didn't know better I'd think you were dull."

"I don't care what you do, so long as hope is safe here he can bone who ever he wants. It's not like he wouldn't do it eventually and this is better than that thing you had with the blonde one, what was it oh Caroline right?" 

"Hayley don't you have some Cresent wolves to be mourning while you're away from them."

"Eat me Klaus." 

"My god you all bicker like children, it's bloody anoying when one is trying to spend time with their niece."

"Well my apologies sister it will not happen again so long as Elijah is done harassing me about my current affairs with the locals."

"Why are you doing that in the first place, and it's not to see what your enemies are doing you've had your hooks in their business since we left. You haven't needed an in to their circle in a while so speak truthfully Klaus, your lies get old after a while."

"Fine if you must know he has the look of a man touched by darkness but yet has come out the otherside changed for the better, and he is intriguing to me, I'm curious to see just how dark he once was."


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long gap in updates truely sorry. But I did my best to make up for it. Hope you all like. Please don't be afraid to comment.

"What do you mean he is intriguing to you, h e's a teenager Klaus that's weird even for you. Although there was that mildy creepy obsession with the blonde girl what was her name?"

"Caroline, one of the stooges that follow Elena's every move." Rebekah spoke up from the sofa she was sitting on that just happened to to be a 100 years old at least.

"Seriously Klaus spill what's going on with you?"

"Nothing of import to you. It's not like you care or anything anyways so drop it." Becoming anoyed with the unwanted attention Klaus sighed and got up carefully with a sleeping baby in hand. 

"Well excuse me for wanting to know what the unfortunetly father of my child is doing with his life. Especially when it comes to adding people to your life. Remember Klaus not many people would hurt her because she's a baby. But she won't always be this way and all of your enemies are hers. So again excuse me for a tempting to nicely ask you what was up."

"Darling if you're that bored I'm sure my brother is somewhere just waiting for you to ask him to comfort you and help you forget all about your lovely little swamp wolves whom you loved so dearly. They will be missed seeing as how without us being there the likelyhood of the vampires or the witches killing them has risen greatly." He said the last part with a smirk as he knows he struck a nerve with the recently made mother. 

"Fuck you Klaus." Storming off into another room into the giant house Hayley grabs a bottle of scotch and gives Rebekah a pleading look that clearly conveys, 'talk to him please.'

"Brother was that last part really necessary. You don't have to pretend to like her but she is the mother of your child show some respect. She left behind her family to protect Hope as did you so respect the poor girl. If you have any decency left that is." 

"Is that supposed to hurt me." He chuckles lightly. "In case you've forgotten I'm a 1000 years old and in those years I've had plenty of time to become hardened and cold to the world and I don't like people prying into my social life."

"With a teenage boy who you met once for several minutes."

"He's different." Now it was time for Rebekah to laugh at Klaus' sentiment.

"Why because he saw the baby? Or is it because he maneged to make you smile, Klaus what could be so special about a boy you met to for a minute. Even if he does actually have the 'look of being touched by darkness.' Why would you waste your time going on a date with him. For the first time I hope it's just because it's all part of your masterplan to defeat the little bitch Elena and her cronies. Mainly because you are a father now and your priorities should be your daughter and maybe even getting along with her mother so she sees that you have goodness in you. And I asure you, you will not find that sort of peace from some random boy who was with Elena. Hell if you really look he kind of looks like the other little Gilbert Jeremy. But tinier than him. And hasn't it acurred to you that maybe he is in the know of the supernatural and they're using him as a spy against you. Come now dear brother forget him and worry about making that little girls life as good as you can. I may not see it but Elijah seems to think that she is your redemption. Prove him right." With that she turns to walk out of the room and leave her brother to his thoughts.

"No." Replied the hybrid without a thought, and angerly so.

"What." As angry as Klaus looked his sister had him beat ten fold.

"You heard me I said no."

"No what." Questioned the quickly becoming enraged sibling. 

"No I will not forget this boy and his name is Stiles. And secondly nothing can redeem me from all the actions I have done over the years. Now that doesn't mean I won't be as good a father as I can be but in the mean time I will see Stiles and it's not like there's anything you can do about it." With that the brother smirks and decides it's his turn to walk of the room. 

"I'll kill him. I got good enough a look at him. It shouldn't be that hard." After the words left her mouth the next thing Rebekah knew she was up against a wall with a dagger pointed at her chest." 

"You will not touch a hair on his head. In fact I encourage you to become best friends with him at his highschool. Unless of course you'd rather take a long and permanent nap like our dearly departed brother Finn." 

With fear now in her eyes she speaks again. "Klaus you wouldn't." Her eyes begin to tear, not out of fear of being killed. She is all to familiar with that fear because of her father. But if her brother who for the longest time put family above all, even in his sick way would do this would he be willing to truely kill her. She didn't know and worse the white oak stake is nowhere to be found in his usual hiding places. Her brother is just to unpredictable in some moments and this is one of them. 

"Are you afraid sister? Good, but if you do what I say you'll have nothing to worry about." With that he releases her from his grip and takes his seat again.

"You have done nothing but give me orders saying you're protecting me for the past 1000 years Nik. I have everything to fear from you. Especially with Mikeal gone you have no grand enemy to keep you on your toes anymore." She pauses trying to compose her self in front of her cruel brother. "Just tell me why brother does one little teenage boy have you threatening your family after one conversation with him."

Thinking for a moment and then minutes before answering to compose the words to his liking Klaus then speaks up. "He reminds me of us. Before the effects of our prolonged lives changed us all. He reminds me of you actually, he just seems so full of light and happiness. But at the same time so filled with pain from loss. And I guess for a minute I hoped I could escape my persona as the monster under everyones bed and be a person again. He just brought back some thing in me that since the birth of Hope gave me purpose. And I know I should have enough purpose with my little girl, but everyone already knows Elijah will be that girls father figure and I will just have to be happy being a part of her life. I'm not mad he cared more about her than I did in the beginning. He deserves it. And to you my sweet deer sister I'm sorry."

Confused and touched by the words her brother has spoken Rebekah can ask but one question. "Sorry for what?"  
"For denying you the very thing that I now seek." The confused look on the hybrids sister only grows at those words. "Love Rebekah, love, or at the very least a companion who you care about that doesn't share blood with you. For that I am sorry. I know my apology is but mere words but I promise I will never try to control you again. I only wish that what ever hatred you may justly have of me doesn't effect your love for Hope." Giving a defeated smile Klaus goes to walk out of the room but is stopped dead in his tracks with Rebekah wrapping her arms around him in a vice grip. 

"In all my years Niklaus I have never seen you apologize for your actions. I'll forgive you brother, after all you're the one who always kept saying always and forever." Hearing that his sister doesn't hate him Klaus looks up with a smile and opens his mouth to thank her but before he can he is silenced. "Now don't think words will spare you I have a few conditions for my forgiveness."

"Name it." 

"Mainly you will keep your promise. Next you will be a father to that little girl, even if she doesn't want it you are her father so be one to her. And also go find that boy and do everything you can to win him over. If a mere exchange in words does this to you, perhaps this boy you speak of will do you some good."

Unable to think of anything that could show his true gratitude Klaus hugs back tighter into his sister and quietly into her ears say "Thank you." 

\-----------  
"L..Ly...Lydia wh..what are you doing, oh my god come here." Recognising his friend he practically jumps into a hug that she relucntly returned. "Lydia what are you doing here, I've only been gone for like two weeks, and I've only been here for like two days. I have so much to tell you and, I just talked to Melissa and she's worried about you saying you've been gone for like a week now. And and and..." 

"Stiles take a breath I'm not gonna disappear so breathe and we'll talk. I was just introducing my self to your cousins Elena and Jeremy. Plus everyone else who is here. She smiles and dogs Stiles to sit on one of the many sofas in the room. 

"Can i get you something to drink?" Stiles asked happy to see his friend, but yet his hyperactive brain is already thinking of ways to get the wierd non wolves bane flower into her so she is safe from vampires. God what has his life become he thinks to him self.

"Sure anything is fine Stiles." Came a naturally polite reply from the red headed girl.

Walking into the kitchen Stiles gets the anti vampire lemonade and then shouts "Hey Elena can come help me with some thing." 

Elena who was sitting on the couch across from Lydia gets up and says "God he's been in there for 30 seconds what could he have done?" 

"Knowing Stiles it could be anything." Retorted Lydia who earned a laugh from everyone, especially Damon.

"What is it Stiles?" 

"Oh nothings wrong I just needed to talk to you and ask that you make sure no one tries anything with her."

"Stiles you're family and if she's your friend she's my friend, no one would try to hurt her, there's no need to worry about her."

"Oh I'm not worried about her I'm just warning you that god forbid some one decides to get stupid with her they'll lose. She's got some mojo with her."

"Lydyia's a witch?" Came a shocked reply from Elena's mouth.

"No she's a bans.... it's not important, just don't mess with her."

"Don't mess with who?" Lydia questioned seemingly out of nowhere causing both of the other teens in the room to jump. 

"What no one pssh. Come on Lydia I've been here two days it's just family stuff."

"Uhuh, I'm not convinced so spill." Finishing her sentence with a glare that could rival hell it's self Stiles panics.

"Elena I got it." Queuing her to leave the room Elena simply nods and smiles and goes back into the living room. 

"Stiles what's going on and don't lie to me." Prepared to face his fate Stiles prepares to tell her that vampires are real and bla bla bla my life is a bad tv show.

"The truth is Lydia I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna say it. I ended up in even mor...."

"No, no ,no my little Stiles is growing up and got a date. When who is it oh my god Malia and Kira are gonna flip when I tell them. Or as soon as I can convince them to come up here." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please it's obvious, I show up and you aren't taking it as a sign from the heavens, you've looked at your phone ten times since I've sat down, and your already trying to keep secrets. Heh I mean it's not like there's vampires here or anything like that, this is something to celebrate. And it gives me cause to make you presentable in front of whoever has won your affection." 

Struggling with how on the dot she is aside from dismissing the existence of vampires Stiles can only smile and nod. 

"Aren't you gonna tell me about them." 

"Oh yeah sure. We'll his name is Klaus, he's british and a mega charmer and I have a date with him tomarrow night oh my god Lydia what have I done. I'm gonna die. And and you don't even know the half of it."

"Stiles it's fine, as hard as I may be for you to believe once you stopped shaving your head you became kinda hot. For people who like nice guys that is. So let's go back out there and I'm gonna drink this lemonade that's been sitting on the counter and you're going to introduce me to your family okay." 

"Everything okay?" Damon asked when they returned to join everyone. 

"Yeah why?" Replied Stiles. Instead of answering verbally Damon simply tapped on his ear and winked knowing that Stiles would understand that he was reffering to super vampire hearing. He nodded his understanding while Lydia was taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sure you all now know Lydia but Lydia I would like to introduce you to my other family." Caroline and Bonnie smiled at that statement. "You already know Elena and that's her little brother Jeremy. He's the same age as us. The blonde is Caroline, and that's Bonnie. Then there's Matt and the Salvatore brothers Damon who's the annoying yet somehow likeable one, and Stefan who I thought broke into our house this morning." They all wave and smile at Lydia and Caroline even goes so far as to ask where she got the heels she currently had on. 

Stefan taking the noble and subliminally questioning path speaks up above all the hellos and polite new conversation. "So Lydia where are you staying in Mystic Falls?" 

"Oh I've got a nice room at a hotel in the next town." She smiled. "In fact if I want to get there before check in time closes I probobly should head over there soon." Before Stiles could protest her leaving so soon Damon of all people speaks up. 

"No, no no no and did I mention no. You can stay here, we have plenty of rooms and I'm sure nobody here would rather have you driving back and forth everyday to see Stiles as long as you're here. And just out of curiosity how long would that be?" 

"I'm actually going to spend my senior year here." 

"Lydia how in the hell did you get your mom to agree to that."

"Simple I said I was planning on going to school in D.C. and since you moved to Virginia I told her I would stay with you. Of course I had a hotel backed up that my dad is paying for because he's so oblivious to me he thinks I'm in college and had a fight with, my roommate and needed somewhere to stay while getting my education."

"Lydia what about the pa.... eveveryone in Beacon Hills. I'm happy to see you but I don't want you to drop your life for me the kid who left because their dad died and they couldn't take it saying in that town."

"Well I'm here now and you Mr have a date tomarrow so I'm taking you shopping first thing and I will bring Caroline and Bonnie because they look like they have an idea of how to make you presentable for this Klaus guy. I would bring you Elena but I figured I spare him the embarrassment of changing clothes in front of his cousin."

Worried that Stiles is still following through with his plans but at the same time amused at how the red haired girl can just give commands with no room for debate she laughs out an agreement. "No problem. I'm going to set up a room for you in the room right across the hall from Stiles' we'd all much rather have you here." She then smiles at Stiles and he mouthed a thank you to her. After that she went upstairs and made sure the room was in orderly fashion. Luckily the room was in good shape so she simply changed the pillow cases and dusted off a few things. When she went back down stairs she found everyone laughing and smiling like they weren't basically strangers.

"What's so funny?" She asked. 

"Oh nothing only Lydia and Caroline have become best friends bonding over how they'll be torturing Stiles tomarrow along with Bonnie. Hell if I didn't know what they would do to me I would tag along just for the fun of it." Came Damons classic humor.

"Nooooooooooo" came a groaned reply from Stiles "I don't see what's wrong with flannel." At that sentiment all he received was flat looks from everyone in the room. 

"Well flying second class can exhaust you so I'm heading up to bead." Lydia said with a yawn as she stretched her arms and got up. "Bonnie, Caroline I'll see you first thing to begin the torture for tomarrow." 

W3athing her walk up to her room Stiles could only mutter yay in a sarcastic hushed voice that only he could hear.

\---------

"Does it have to be these pant Lydia? I literally can feel my self being crushed just standing in them but a whole date tonight in these I'll die."  
Said Stiles who was not suprisingly complaining at the "help" he was receiving from Lydia, Bonnie, and Caroline. 

"Fine Stiles but this means it's a slim maroon pair of pants instead." Replied Lydia. 

"Oooh those will go good with the blue shirt me and Bonnie picked out." Caroline quipped. Stiles face could only show true horror at that simply because the store they were at seemed to have things that cost a fortune per shirt and they were all so uncomfortable that he could only hope they would show mercy. And his only reason for hoping they would is the fact that they know Klaus and are under the impression that he's doing this to spy on the original. God Lydia would be so angry if she knew. Him leaving hurt everyone but they understood the reason, but trading werewolves for vampires would only hurt them more and even he isn't sure how he feels about it all. 

"Back to the dressing room mister." Lydia snaps him out of his thoughts and points to the door behind him. She also hands him what looks like a designer one of a kind type blue shirts and a pair of maroon pants. "While you're in there the three of us will be looking for a pair of shoes to go with it all." He simply nods his understanding and hopes it doesn't look to bad on him, or that he can't breathe in them. Closing the door behind him Stiles looks himself in the mirror and still is in shock of how some one as attractive as Klaus would go for a skinny twig like him. Sure he didn't look anorexic but he wasn't by any means hot. Although thinking back Lydia called him hot simply because he grew his hair out. But that was just her trying to be nice. The mirror has always been difficult to look at, not because he's hideous but when you see yourself kill people and stab your best friend it makes you get angry at your own face. Snapping him self out of it he puts on the maroon pants and thankfully they are kinda comfortable. The shirt is also not bad so Stiles heads back out and finds them all with shock on their faces. 

"What, is it that bad. Man I thought this one would be fine and spare me any further torture." He waits for an answer thay doesn't come but what does is even more freaky. They all smile at once and screem with girly excitement. 

"That's the one. That's the one. Girls our work here is done our little Stiles is officially ready for his date." Caroline squeals out. "Here get the shoes just to put it all together." Bonnie hands her the shoes who hands them to Stiles who puts them on and looks to his friends and sees only aproval. Then Caroline gets a spark in her eye and the next second her seat in the store is empty, void of the girl who was just there. 

"Jesus she runs fast." Lydia commented not ignorant to how speed like that isn't normal. 

Bonnie the life saver she is explains it all away. "Oh Caroline just ran track in high school and to this day she spooks us with how fast she can be some times. Although you don't become event planning queen by being slow." She laughs as if Lydia should know this and the whole thing is forgotten when Caroline comes back.

"Here." She pants out. "It's a bow tie I saw when we walked in and seeing what the final product is he needs this. I won't take no for an answer." She hands it to Stiles and he gives her a lost look. "Ugh pull up your collar. You know you should eventually learn how to do this. I understand not learning in the mountains of California where flannel is high fashion but not here. So one day I will teach you and you will like it." 

"Thank you Caroline." Stiles smiles. Looking in the mirror he can't help but think he looks like a hipster, but at the same time he sees why he needed them because let's face it he would just wear his nice flannel to a date. 

"Perfect now change out of those so we can buy them and get home. After all we only have like 4 hours till he picks you up right?" Lydia asks and at the same time gestures for him to go change so he simply nods. 

\--------

"I must say brother you do know how to dress to impress." Rebekah chimed from the door way to Klaus' room. 

"It's good but you may want to employ the help of you're older brother Klaus a simple black suit isn't enough. You do want to impress him with something other than the high likelyhood of you flaunting your wealth in the poor boys face. So I come bearing a gift." Elijah also pops up out of nowhere and hands his brother a black tie with a gold floral pattern covering the front of the tie. Klaus takes it and puts it on and ties it so it looks good enough to suit his liking. 

"Thank you brother." Klaus smiles at his brother who even after all he has done still for some odd reason still loves him. 

"Remember Niklaus you are going to be a perfect gentleman, after all I want the person I'm supposed to befriend in this towns excuse for an education system to not hate the Mikealson name after one evening with you." 

"I promise to be a gentleman to him and to find out what ever I can about how our most dear friends in Mystic Falls have been since we left. My dear sister."

"And what do you have planned for this evening brother." Elijah asked curiously. 

"I've arranged a nice dinner at a respectable establishment for us." At that statement Rebekah starts laughing. "Please enlighten me sister what is so funny to you." 

"Oh nothing it's just that every time over the course of a 1000 years you still do the same thing. Wear something mostly black, and get reservations to the most expensive place in town to flaunt your wealth. I'm also willing to bet that you compelled the entire place so that it will only be you and him tonight at that resturaunt. Ooh long do you think it will take him to run screaming." 

"Rebekah I ask you to be supportive of our brother who is making an effort to better him self. Even if it involves relations with another boy to inspire him." 

"Well I thank you both for your lovely opinions but i must be on my way if I want to be on time." Choosing to leave them at that Klaus left his room and went down the overly expensive marble stairs to the poor excuse of an SUV out side to go retrieve his date. The drive wasn't long or difficult seeing as how he was familiar with the place this boy apparently called his home. When Klaus pulled up he smelled everyone in the house. He could even make out faint whispers from Elena more than likely conspiring with a Salvatore brother in hopes of stopping him. When he walked up to the door and rung the bell a red haired girl answered the door. He politely greeted her. "Hello love I don't belive I've had the pleasure of meeting such a beutiful woman. My name i..." 

"I know who you are. And save the charm for him. The name is Lydia. Wait here." Happy to wait Klaus nods and watches her walk away. He hears her Call Stiles down are and he then hears him fall on the floor. Before he could laugh to himself about it he was greeted with a familiar face this time. 

"Hello Bonnie still loyal to the Gilbert as ever I see. Come to warn me if i hurt him there will be consequences of dire praportion." He smirks at the end of it. 

"No I'm here to keep Elena from doing something stupid. I had hoped it would be obvious that if you hurt him I'll do worse than kill you, but for now have a nice night." She smiles and laughs out the last part. The next second the object of his affection walks to the door way and he looks amazing. And a lot different than the last time Klaus saw him with messy hair in flannel although his lack of care was what first caught his eye. 

"Bye guys." Stiles calls out as he walks out of the house. He awkwardly smiles at Klaus. 

"Shall we?" Klaus says to help ease his nerves. 

"We shall." Stiles smiles back. Klaus goes to the car and opens the door for Stiles. Once Stiles is in the car Klaus shuts the door for him and he waves back at the house with all his enemies in one place. It would make things much easier to just have Rebekah pay a witch to trap them all in the house and burn it down. But he has better things to do tonight. Getting in the drivers seat he starts the car and smiles at his date. "So what are the plans for the night? I mean I'm guessing dinner but I don't know and please don't tell me it's an Italian place, I get sauce all over me every time and these are the nicest clothes in own and Lydia will kill me. Shit I'm rambling, sorry." He shuffles awkwardly trying to be obsorbed into the seat. 

"It's all right. I actually understood every word and to your pleaser it is not an Italian place. So no need to worry about a mess, at least with Italian pasta sauce." 

"Oh good."

"If it helps your nerves at all you don't have to think of this like a romantic evening but just meeting a friend." 

"Thanks but if I were meeting a friend I wouldn't be wearing all this. I mean I'm happy to be here I just don't normally dress up like this." 

"I feel the same. Yes I clean up nice but my brother is the one who likes to dress up as you put it. Hell he wears a suit every day and doesn't have anywhere to go where such attire is needed. Plus I liked you the way you were." 

"Thanks I guess. I ugh I like your face. God I'm bad at this." 

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing I'm good at this and we are here." 

"That's odd." 

"Whats odd." 

"Well is a Friday night and we are the only ones here. I just hope this place is good." 

"I have been assured it is the best place to eat for miles in every direction. It may be a steak house and burger joint but I know for a fact it is very upscale." 

"Did you say burgers?" 

"Yes." All the sudden Stiles seems to lose all his shyness and jumps out of the SUV in the parking lot and runs to the front door. It was a fancy wooden door with an intricate flower design carved into the door. Klaus quickly follows behind and opens the door for Stiles. Klaus could see that Stiles was suprised to see the entire place open so he's decided to give his mind purpose. "Would you like to pick where we'll be sitting tonight?" 

"Sure" Stiles picked a booth towards the back. The entire place had an ancient ruin with vines grown in and wooden sculptures all over the place for decorations. Klaus personally thought if it wasn't for the dark lighting this place would be much more tacky. But lucky for the owners he was more interested in his company than having a word with them about renovations in their building. As Klaus sat down a waitress came to their table and asked for their drinks. Stiles got a coke and Klaus asked for a water and bourbon. 

"It's wierd I've never had an entire place to my self like this. Especially on a friday." 

"Well let's just appreciate that it gives us more privacy to get to know eachother."

"Yeah I guess." 

"I guess I'll start. My full name is Niklaus Mikealson I have two siblings my older brother Elijah and my little sister Rebekah. I had two more brothers Finn and Kole but they passed a few years ago. I apologize if I turned the mood sour." 

"It's okay I know what it's like. I lost my dad not long ago." Stiles smiled out sadly. "In fact it's the whole reason I moved here, to get a fresh start and be with all the family I have left. My cousins Elena and Jeremy." 

"Well I'm glad you have them." Klaus put his hand on Stiles' who was resting on the table and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Stiles for the first time since his dad died found someone who didn't look at him with potty or the classical 'I'm sorry for your loss.'slogan thay everyone in Beacon Hills did. 

"Thank you." 

"For what love, the evening has just begun?"

"For not looking at me like I'm broken." 

"Well in my personal experience it takes a lot more than the death of loved ones to break people." 

"Well if not death of your family than what breaks people?" 

"Not having something to keep going for."

"Wouldn't one say family would be that?" 

"I said something even if it as selfish as money. Or kids have hope of if their good enough mommy will buy them that game they've always wanted. That's what breaks someone not having the hope to even move forward in their lives. But enough about that, tell me what the life of Stiles I never got your last name is made of."

"Well my last name is Stilinski and yes Stiles is a nickname. No you will not be learning my birth name. I moved here from Beacon Hills California. And that's pretty much it." The waitress came back to them with their drinks. 

"So what will be having tonight." 

"I'll have a skirt rare with a side of steamed vegetables." Klaus ordered. The waitress made scribbles on her pad and then looked to Stiles.

"And what will you be having?"

"Oh I'll have the classic burger and do you have curley fries."

"Oh I'm sorry we don't." Stiles looked disappointed but asked for normal fries instead. Klaus not wanting anything to be anything but perfect had to fix that. He waited until the waitress went back into the kitchen before he followed.

"Could you excuse me love I need to use the facilities." Stiles simply nodded. Klaus then got up and headed to the bathroom. When he saw that Stiles wasn't looking he cut to the kitchen and found the cook. 

"Hey you can't be in here." An older man with a chefs uniform on said angerly. Klaus not having time to deal with nice conversation walked up the the man and looked dead in the eyes. 

"You will change that order of a burger with french fries to a burger with curley fries." Entrancing the older man he smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "And if your waitress asks anything. Well I trust you to be able to lie on your feet. Got it?" 

The chef came out of his trance and smiled. "Curley fries coming up boss." Klaus then smiled and went back to his table. 

When Klaus sat down he was met with a smile and a more conversational Stiles. The two talked and enjoyed their time while they waited for their food to arive. When the waitress came back out with their orders they both stopped talking in favor of getting to eat food. 

"Okay we a steak for you Mr. And for you a burger with curley fries." 

"Thanks, but I thought you said your chef didn't do curley fries." 

"I don't know I guess he had some extra time and wanted to do it for you." 

"Oh well thanks for mentioning it to him."

"I didn't." Stiles looks at her confused. "He probobly over heard us. This place has thin walls."

"Oh well thanks anyways." 

"Sure thing. Just call if you need anything."

"Well isn't that nice?" Instead of smiling happy like Klaus expected he was met with an amusing glare.

"You didn't really go to the bathroom did you?" 

"And what if I didn't?" 

"Well then I'd just have to find a way to make it up to you." 

"You already have by being here." Stiles entire face turned red with embarrassment. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I meant what I said. Plus most people I know wouldn't give me the chance to be kind."

"Why would that be? You've been nothing but nice if overly based on how every single detail about tonight seems to be under your control."

"Well I'm sure Elena has told you some horror stories before allowing you to come out tonight."

"What that you don't get along. I don't judge people based on what I hear, no one is perfect." 

"Well I thank you for that. And I say we head to the next stop of our evening." 

"What did you do?" 

"You'll just have to come with me to find out."

\-----------

Stiles was amazed at how kind Klaus was. And sure maybe he had hurt people but he had done some unforgivable things himself. He finally found a guy evil or not who didn't pitty him. Even Scott only kept him around out of pitty more than likely, or just how useful he was. But no being home sick he has some random suprised waiting for him and someone who probobly can smell his emotions right next to him. But he was happy and maybe felt a little guilty for being so after his dad died not so long ago but he wouldn't want him to be sad his whole life. So tonight is all about enjoying tonight and hopefully more in Mystic Falls.


	7. Over Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait.

"Klaus what did you do?" The human teen inquired. 

"You'll just have to see." The hybrid replied as a fire explosion of colors erupts out of nowhere into the sky ahead of them. "And there goes the suprise. They were supposed to wait until we showed up to start. I guess the crowd got restless" 

"You got fire works! But how I met you like a day ago. You must have magical powers where you can freeze time and do things super fast."

"Well unfortunetly I don't have that power." 

"Well then how else could you have done this?" 

"I've been planning to come back for a while and I guess I can be persuasive to people." Klaus smirked the last part out.

"Just like you 'persuaded' the cook from the resturaunt?"

"Exactly." They both started laughing. And for Stiles it was surreal seeing what could be the most powerful being in a world of werewolves, lizard people, weird monster hybrids and bad science doctors, and top it off vampires acting so kind and happy to someone like him.

"Klaus how much did you spend? Because trust I'm greaful and having a good time but I'm not worth it." Stiles' smile fell and Klaus' want far behind him.

"Now why would you say something like that." That stunned Stiles. Not that Klaus wasn't happy about what he said. But the fact that he wanted to know why Stiles had such low self esteem.

"I... just... I'm not a good person Klaus." 

"Stiles I know I don't look much older than you but in my years I have met bad people. You are not one of them. I hate to disappoint but your not. And plus I don't think bad children get fireworks." 

"Did you just call me a child?" 

"Yes but since you pointed out how much effort I must have put into tonight. You my friend are a spoiled child." 

"Oh coming from the mouth of the person who can spend that kind of money?" 

"Well I guess we both are. But right now I think I'd like to watch chemicals be set on fire and explode in the sky." Klaus said as they pulled into a parking lot next to a field. The lot was filled with cars and even a music booth set up at the front of the feild.

"I've never heard someone explain fire works that way." 

"That is what they are." 

"True but come on let's get a good spot. Or did you have one reserved?" Stiles asked in a mocking tone. And Klaus instantly started playing along.

"And what if I did? Then what?" Flustering Stiles with his words Klaus could see his mind fill with ideas and shock at the same time. That was until the teen quipped back with a debatably funny retort.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find that spot." Klaus smiled and turned the car off. He then got out and walked to Stiles' door. 

"Shall we." 

"We shall." Stiles answered back.

\---------

The two of them enjoyed the fireworks with comfortable conversation to try and distract from the loud bangs in the sky. Stiles was really happy, especially that there were more people here than an empty restaurant. In fact Stiles could have sworn he saw Carolines mom in her uniform helping the sheriff's of whatever town he was in. "So what made you decide to move back to Mystic falls." 

Klaus hesitates trying to think of a response that doesn't involve the supernatural. Even if Stiles did know what was out there it's a different story when you're two feet away from one. "I wanted to get my daughter out of the city. Give her a better chance at a normal education." 

"I keep forgetting you have a kid. What is she like?"

"Well she's still a little young to have conversation but she's the most perfect thing I have ever seen." 

Stiles was happy for Klaus but a wave of anxiety hit him. If Klaus was who everyone said he was, what would happen to him. Only three outcomes can come to his mind. One he becomes a vampire by accident or willingly. Two he gets killed in some supernatural drama, god Lydia would be pissed. Or three he never speaks to Klaus again after this and dies an old man hopefully.  
"I'm... a I gotta go to the bathroom." 

Stiles could see the tick in the corner of Klaus' eye that gave him away for knowing he heard Stiles' heart spike. But he simply nodded his head with a smile. Stiles left his phone on the blanket as he left to go collect his head in an outhouse. 

Klaus was content to wait for him to return when the teens phone rang. Not suprisingly it was Elena's name that appeared on the screen. Knowing that Stiles obviously didn't just have to go to the bathroom he probobly had time to answer the phone without being caught.

"Well hello Gilbert I asure you your precious little cousin is perfectly fine." 

"Then why did you answer his phone? Where is he Klaus, I swear if you hurt him..."

"What you'll kill me? Remember how that went last time will you. I'll have him home after the show." And with that Klaus hung up and waited for Stiles to return. 

\---------

Elena was furious, seeing red. Luckily Lydia was preoccupied with Caroline to see her like this. Damon in the corner of the living room came up to her. 

"So how is your little human doing?"

"Damon now isn't the time." 

"Well is he okay?" 

"I don't know, all Klaus said was that he would be home after the show. That and there were what sounded like fire works in the background." Something in Damon clicked and he ran into the kitchen to pick up some random piece of junk mail. When he came back into the living room he showed Elena. The First thing you saw was the name Mikealson with fireworks in the background. 

Elena went into a hyperactive state and started searching for her jacket and car keys. 

"Elena stop." That did nothing so Damon had to pin her in his arms. "Elena he's probobly fine. But if you have to see it with your own eyes I'll go with you to check it out." 

Elena's face lit up with joy. "Really?" She kissed him on the cheek and went for the door. 

"And prevent you from doing something stupid." Damon said to him self as he followed her out to the car. 

\----------

The entire car ride was tense. Elena was quiet and kept cracking her knuckles like she was preparing to fight. 

"Elena I'm sure he's fine. More than fine more than likely. Klaus has probobly spared no expense for your cousin."

"Damon that's what I'm afraid of." 

"Why would you be afraid of your cousin having a good night." Pure rage could be seen in her eyes directed at Damon for not getting it.

"Because if he falls for Klaus wich we all know he will. He'll fall for him hard because he never had that kind of love before and I'm afraid I'll lose him. If Klaus doesn't get him to turn against me he might just kill him. I don't know what will happen, and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Elena he's your cousin. He loves you, and even if he and Klaus do actually care about eachother , ugh even the thought of klaus happy is gross, but he will always care about you." 

"And how would you know that?"

"Because look at me and Stefan, 160 something years of heartbreak and revenge but we still are brothers. Hell look at Klaus' family 1000 years of god knows what and they all stick together." 

"The only reason they stuck together was because Klaus had magic daggers that could kill them as long as it was left in. Damon he's with a monster who can do just about anything. Getting Stiles to go team Klaus wouldn't be that hard for him."

"Elena Stiles wouldn't do that. And we're here so go find him and make sure he's okay and get back in the car so we can go home." Elena instead commenting on Damons lack of emotional support just gets out of the car. "And Elena don't let him see you. For your own sake." 

"Fuck off Damon." 

"I mean I could but I don't think you want to walk all the way home. At least I wouldn't." 

Elena just stormed off after that. Damon didn't understand. Klaus had taken everything from her. He killed aunt Jenna. He has done so much evil, and yet Stiles just falls for him like that. Elena has to keep reminding herself of how dark she was when her family died. It's the main reason she even let Stiles do this. So he could see for himself that Klaus is not who he wants to spend his time with. 

Wondering around Elena sees so many smiling faces. Families laughing with eachother eating gross fatty food. Elena missed food. Not eating it she could still do that. But actually eating it to do more than get the taste of blood out of her mouth. Sure it tasted like the best thing ever she missed being human. Missed the happiness that all these people had. In a perfect world she would be human and taking her little cousin to the fireworks getting him curley fries, no matter how out of the way it would be to get them. That's when she heard them. Klaus and his stupid accent and Stiles laughing about what ever. Following the sound of their voices Elena found them on a blanket with drinks in a basket separated from all the people in the crowd that the fireworks brought with them. 

Seeing them together was surreal. On one hand she was happy that Stiles had found someone who cared about him, but on the other, even if he knew who and what Klaus was, he had no idea just how much danger he willingly put himself in. Hiding behind a tree she watched and listened. Apparently Klaus had a daughter. And that werewolf Hayley was the mother. Of course Rebekah and Elijah came with him to Mystic Falls. Listening more than watching Elena allowed herself to try and enjoy the fireworks. But that's when it stopped, the happy conversation. And a spike in Stiles' heart rate gave it away. Just as she turned around that filthy monster had the nerve to kiss him. It was a light kiss with his hand on Stiles' cheek but one could feel the emotion behind it. Elena couldn't see straight, she could feel her face morph into its true form. Her teeth turn to fangs and the veins on her face begin to pop out. She couldn't control herself she just wouldn't let Stiles end up with such a bad guy. The next thing she knew she's speeding right up to them and bam grabs Klaus right off of that shifty little blanket. 

\----------

Stiles was a nervous wreck and the smell of the out door bathroom stall wasn't helping anything. He kept thinking about what he had gotten himself into. He didn't even bring his phone in with him to distract himself for a minute. He kept thinking about the dinner and how Klaus wanted every detail to be perfect. To the point that he obviously hypnotized, or mind controlled, compelled or what ever it was to get the cook to make curley fries. Unless he paid him off it could also be that. Not able to stand the smell anymore Stiles decided to go back to Klaus.

Coming back from the bathroom, if you could even call it that Stiles sat back down next to Klaus and grabbed a water bottle. "So what did I miss?" 

"Well I asure you that you missed the most compelling part of the show, they finally decided to branch off of the red, white, and blue color scheme of fire works. They put a green one into the show." 

"Oh did they now? I'm sorry I missed it." 

"You'll never have anything to apologize for love when it comes to me. I'm only sorry you'll have to go on not knowing how green that firework was." It starts with Klaus smirking and Stiles giggling until they're both out right laughing at such a terrible joke.

"So, aside from fire works what else is it that you like?" 

"I paint." 

"You paint?" The human teen was genuinely curious.

"Yes that is what I said." 

"What do you paint?"

"Whatever catches my eye."

"And what catches the eye of the mighty ambiguous Klaus... I don't think I got your last name?"

"It's Mikealson. And I think you already know exactly what catches my eye." Stiles was embarrassed, nervous, and charmed by the affection and desire in Klaus' voice. Klaus leaned in closer to Stiles and rested his hand on the side of Stiles' face and neck. Stiles could feel his heart pound so hard he thought it might pound right out of his chest. Forming a shy smile Stiles tries to nervously laugh off the situation but the next second Klaus' lips are on his. It's firm, yet soft. Smooth yet his closely trimmed beard scratched his face and for a split second Stiles was in heaven. The next second he feels a fast breeze and something crashes into the pair and rips Klaus off of Stiles and drags him with it.

\---------

Completely taken by suprise Stiles does the only thing he could think to do, he tired to follow the thing that took Klaus. He would normally be scared but compared to Klaus he doughts there can more scary things out there. It wasn't hard due to the fact that there were fighting sounds in the forest behind him. Stiles could hear pushes be thrown and bones break. Wood snap and the constant rustling of leaves as Klaus' attacker and him toiled. Stiles started running towards the noice in time to see Klaus' true face as he bit into a girls arm. Then the mystery girl pushed Klaus into a tree branch sticking out of a tree. Stiles couldn't see it because this girl was blocking him but he heard the branch tear through flesh, and one look at Klaus' eyes said it all. His eyes were mostly black accept for the yellow in the center and then the veins under the eyes Stiles recognized as the vampire half as he coughed up a little blood. When the girl who had Klaus pinned to a tree with a bite on her arm turned around Stiles was in shock.  
"Elena? Wh... wha... what are you doing." 

"It doesn't matter your coming home now."

"No."

"No? Stiles I agreed to let you go on this date in hopes that you would see he's dangerous. I mean he just gave me a bite that will kill me for Christ's sake Stiles he's a bad guy." Stiles was horrified he couldn't lose his cousin. He just moved in he couldn't lose her like his dad. Choosing to ignore Elena and her angry face he looks at Klaus who just looks sad.

"Is it true?"

"What love?" 

"That she'll die?" 

"Yes." He replied and the next second he dislodged him self from the tree and walked right up to Elena. Holding his wrist up to her he looks in her eyes and speaks in a soft tone. "For him." 

Stiles started to become angry and confused. "What's that gonna do Klaus if she's gonna die what is your wrist gonna do to save her." He started to cry and break down. He fell to the ground on his knees and weep. "I can't lose her. I can't lose you Elena I... I... I can't, I can't." Klaus put mouth to his wrist and bit deep to let his blood flow. Repeating him self he speaks sadly this time. 

"For him." Elena who was staring at her cousin having a panic attack swallows her pride and accepts what Klaus offers. Drinking only a little bit she drinks just enough to heal. She then goes to Stiles and sits on the grass next to him. 

"Stiles." He doesn't answer, he'll he barely registers that she is there. Louder she tries again. "Stiles. I'm okay he, Klaus healed me. I'm not gonna die Stiles I'll be okay." 

Hearing Elena through the panic of his own thoughts Stiles comes back to reality. "What, but you, he, you said you would die. How?" 

"His blood is the cure to a wolf bite. And I'm sorry I came here. I'm gonna go home if you want to come. Or if you want to stay here with Klaus that's also okay just let me know yeah." 

"I... I think I'm gonna stay here Elena. I owe Klaus a talk." 

Elena who's heart was breaking at how hurt Stiles was took him for his word. "Okay I'll go. But if you need me just call okay. And try not to stay out to late. I love you Stiles and I'm really sorry." 

"It's okay Elena I'm just glad your okay. I love you to." Elena kisses him on the forehead and the next second she's gone. 

"Hey." 

Klaus who had been standing back from the scene between cousins is suprised he chose to stay and even more suprised he isn't angry with him. "Hey." 

Stiles who composes himself a little more leans up against a tree and wipes his face. "I suppose I owe you an explanation." Klaus being very careful how he chooses his next move sits down in the middle of the forest a safe distance from Stiles so he won't be frightened. 

"You don't owe me anything. I owe you an apology for hurting your cousin." 

"I'm not mad." 

Klaus who is still puzzled by the lack of fury in the teen begins to question if he is hallucinating the entire thing.  
"Why aren't you?"

"I'm to tired to be angry." 

"Do you want me to take you home. I won't contact you again. I can even make you forget the entire existence of me."

"I don't want any of those things Klaus."

"Is there anything you do want?" 

"I don't know, to talk I guess." 

"What would you like to talk about love?" 

"I think you already know the answer to that." 

"What would you like to know." 

"Are you actually a 1000 years old?" 

"A little older than that." 

"Are you as bad as Elena says you are?" 

"Probobly worse." 

"Your not doing much to help your case." 

"Absolution of my sins is something I will never have."

"Are you okay you did get stabbed by a tree?" 

"Asuming you know as much as Elena, I think you know the answer to that question." Stiles smiles at the use of his own words against him. 

"So what happens now?" 

"What ever you want love." 

"Can we go finish watching the fire works." 

"Absolutely." 

\------------

Watching fireworks Stiles was able to relax again. Even while replaying the events that happened not that long ago. Then out of nowhere he speaks up. "So what is it that you did that made Elena hate you so much?" 

"I fear love that if you knew you'd regret not leaving with her." Klaus replied. 

"Well we'll never know until you tell me what it is that you did."

"A couple of years ago I did some things I'm not proud of in Mystic Falls. It was for a purpose though, to unlock my wolf nature and take the power of the wolf that had been denied to me for a 1000 years." 

"Was it worth it?" Stiles asked. 

"That's not usually what people say when I confess my crimes." 

"Well you're not the only bad thing out there Klaus."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

Stiles hesitates, not because he thinks Klaus will judge him, but the exact opposite he will be the only person to truely hear what it was like for Stiles to have the fox spirit in him and how much he loved it. Stiles still hates himself for how he felt about it all, not able to forgive himself. "I hurt people, he'll I almost killed my best friend, my dad and I did kill my best friends girlfriend. I wasn't my self then. I was possessed by a dark spirit, fox demon, whatever. The point is that I hurt people.  
And before you say you were possessed it's not your fault I already know. That's not why I feal guilty about it."

"Then why do you feal guilt about it?" Klaus asked perplexed by how someone who he met a few days ago is already trusting him with his deepest secrets. 

"I liked it. I liked... hell I loved it. Not the hurting people part. But how I didn't hurt anymore, the only emotions I could feal were whatever it felt at least once it really took over. And it was happy most of the time. He made me become not afraid of anything, and I had power. Even if I couldn't control it. Everything was easier to handle when it was viewed through a filter that the nogitsune had control over. It was like everything that made me human..." 

At this moment Klaus cut in knowing what he would say. "Just turned off?" 

"Yeah how'd you."

"Vampires have an ability to turn off our emotions. I my self have spent many years like that. It never ends well though, because eventually you turn them back on and everything you didn't feal for that time hits you like a train."

Stiles starting to feal awkward with how deep their conversation has gotten breaks the moment. "I should probobly get back in have a bunch of stuff to do this weekend before I start school here." 

"Well then let me return you home."

\-----------

The ride back to Stiles's new home was a short and silent drive. It was only when Klaus pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore manor that either spoke again. Klaus being the first.

"Well I certainly hope tonight wasn't a bad experience for you. And if it wouldn't be a bother I would love to see you again." 

Stiles just sat their silent evaluating everything that Klaus did and how even if he is bad Stiles didn't care. So throwing all his caution and self dought aside Stiles dove into a kiss with Klaus that was suprising to the both of them. It lasted for what felt like minutes but couldn't be more than a few seconds. It came to an abrupt end when Stiles saw Lydia looking at them through the now open door. "Yeah I'd like that but now I have to go because my mildly evil friend is staring at us and call me." Stiles gave him one last kiss on the cheek before he opened the door and ran into the house trying to escape Lydia and her questions. Seeing that Klaus smiled and pulled out of the drive way to return home thinking of ways to bribe Rebekah.

\--------

"Stiles don't think running will help you escape me." Lydia called out as she went to go see how her friends date went. Searching the house she found him in the kitchen going through the fridge. "I know making out can be a work out but I would have figured he took you out to dinner first." Stiles hearing that choked and hit his head on the door to the fridge as he came out to face her. "So how was it?" 

"Good." 

"Really Stiles that's all you're going to give me. You know I won't stop until I hear details. And don't spare me the r rated parts."

And that was how the rest of the night continued.


	8. The begining of a new normal

Hello readers, please forgive the short chapter. I'm going to try and update smaller portions of the story  but on a more regular basis. . Comment your thoughts. And I hope you enjoy. 

Klaus left the Salvatore mansion different. Not just happier that Stiles actually likes him for who he is, but he showed Elena mercy. Even if he cared about Stiles the normal him would have ripped her head off no question. Especially since all he wants is a place to raise Hope safely. There is no elaborate agenda to attend to at the moment just raising Hope, and hopefully finding happiness with Stiles. If he deserves such a thing considering all the evil things he has done with his life. But Klaus is pulled out of his thoughts when he arrives home. What was an empty drive way now has another luxury SUV and a red sports car that screams Rebekah.

Entering the house he finds his entire family all in the parlor. Elijah sitting on a sofa reading a book and drinking what smells like bourbon mixed with some O negative. Rebekah staring at two nearly identical outfits contemplating on wich one to wear to school on Monday to keep an eye on Stiles like Klaus asked. And Hayley sitting in the middle of the room on the rug with Hope playing with miscellaneous rattles and building blocks. Klaus simply went to get himself a drink and then he sat down by Hayley and Hope. 

"You shouldn't have bourbon this close to Hope on the floor. I don't think she'd like it." Hayley commented. Klaus not in the mood to get in to it with the mother of her child gets up and puts it on the table by the wall. Returning to his place on the floor by Hope he picks up a rattle and begins engaging with his infant daughter. 

"So how was it? You seem different." Hayley asked perplexed by Klaus showing interest in simply playing with Hope.

"What do you mean different?" Klaus replied. 

"She means when you entered there was no snide remark about the new cars in the drive way or paranoia first thing through the door. And your sitting on the floor in your new suit." 

"Well Rebekah my suit is ruined either way seeing as there is a giant hole in the shirt and back of the jacket." 

"And why would that be dear brother?" Elijah pipes up becoming more interested in the conversation than his book and bourbon.

"Because Elena Gilbert tried to kill, or we'll she stabbed me." 

"What wh... why didn't you say anything? Did you ... did you" Hayley begins to speak up only to be interrupted by Rebekah.

"Oh please tell me you finally killed her?" 

"I bit her." Klaus replied more interested in the rattle that Hope was paying attention to now.

"Oh good." Rebekah replies satisfied with her brothers actions knowing what they would lead to. 

"And then I gave her my blood."

Rebekah genuinely disappointed speaks up again. "Why in the bloody hell would you do that? Niklaus are you feeling alright you're  not acting like yourself right now?" Not just Rebekah but everyone seemed to be shocked that Klaus would show Elena an once of mercy especially if she quote tried to kill him.

"She is Stiles' cousin." 

"Well that hasn't stopped you in the past, and you have had many quote great loves you'd do anything for. Oh wait don't tell me this is all part of the plan to destroy them once and for all. If you can't do it through Caroline this boy is the next best thing right?" 

Seeming to snap at how little faith his family has in his morals Klaus loses his cool. "Not everything  is a plan Rebekah, I just want a safe place for Hope. And to maybe enjoy myself while we're here." 

Having her brother snap at her Rebekah  loses all inhibitions of being  kind. "Well if your so concerned with a safe place for us all and having fun, what in your twisted mind made you think Mystic Falls would be the place for you? Tell me dear brother I'd love to know." 

At that moment Hayley speaks up. "I don't care what his reasons are or why your fighting but either stop it or take it outside. In  case your forgot there is a baby in this house." Bringing Hope into the equation seemed to snap them both out of it.

In unison Klaus and Rebekah both apologized and went to their separate rooms. In the distance Rebekah can be heard shouting to Klaus  "Your lucky I'm so curious to see who this boy is or else I wouldn't still be going to school Monday you hear me Niklaus." 

And a shouted thank you and be heard also coming from up stairs.

"Does that mean they're okay with eachother?" Hayley asked. 

"I suppose we shall see won't we." Is all Elijah has to comment on the the matter.

\-----------

For Stiles the weekend also passed by in a tense manner, but not from  an argument but rather on how to avoid the truth with Lydia. He hated lying to her but he knew how not just her but how everyone would react if he left Beacon Hills just to find himself in even more supernatural drama.  And while it was only a matter of time before she found out he couldn't help but want to enjoy the peace a little bit longer. Seeing her interact with them all laughing and becoming one of the girls with Bonnie and Caroline, Stiles couldn't bare to lie to her any more. It also would only get worse for him if he didn't come clean soon. So that Sunday he took Lydia out to to the Mystic Grill. 

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls?" Stiles awkwardly asked terrible at hiding his anxiety about the entire situation. 

"Stiles don't play this game what is it. You know your terrible at hiding your fealings. So just spit it out."

"Ugh... well... umm..."

"Jesus Stiles if your trying to tell me everyone is a vampire I already know." 

Completely shocked by what came out of his best friends mouth Stiles is speechless. "Oh what did you think the girl who finds dead bodies wouldn't figure it out. Well that and I found a fridge full of bags of blood and then saw the peppy one Caroline drinking it later on." 

"Bu... how... you're not mad?" The male teen spoke perplexed.

"I'm not thrilled, but they are your family and who am I to judge a person hanging out with the supernatural. I also asume that we won't be sharing this information with our friends in Beacon Hills." Lydia said coyly.

Greaful Stiles spoke. "I... yeah that would be a very nice. I'm just not ready to tell him. You know how he'd react he already acted like I was abandoning him because I was moving."

"Well Stiles to be fare you left saying that you couldn't handle dealing with the supernatural anymore." The last bit coming out colder than it should have.

"Lydia it was more than that. I couldn't stay in that house, and before you say 'Well you could have stayed with one of us' it was also to hard to have everyone look at me with pity. I mean hell Liam could barely even make eye contact with me. Like I'd break from the stress of eye contact." 

"Well what do you want me to say Stiles you left. I came here to keep an eye on you. And maybe stay for a month to make sure your realy okay. But now vampires! Stiles I can't leave now, I couldn't do that to my self especially if you got hurt." 

Becoming insulted by the blatant punch at his humanity Stiles starts to gain a venom to his voice. "Oh why because I'm human and frail, breakable. Well I'm sorry Lydia that I don't  have claws or super stregnth or some wierd scream thing. I guess I should probobly tell you that Klaus is a vampire. Guess I have to break up with him now..." 

Yelling now Lydia interrupts him filled with compassion instead of pain. Seeing how Stiles may hide his grief but how much he truely is in mourning. Especially the dating thing. She always did that as a way to get away from it all. "Stiles it's not because your human. It's because you care. Annoyingly much, you cared about me when  I was nothing but a shallow bitch dating Jackson. You care so much that you still put up with Scott even while he set you aside to chase up Allison's and then Kira's skirts. Okay so it's not because you're human. It's because of your caring nature. Okay now I'd like to sto fighting. We have school tomarrow and I need us to climb  to the top of the social ladder by the end of  the month." 

Seeming to only be able to agree with what she says Stiles simply mutters. "Okay." 

\-----------

The high school in Mystic Falls was like any other, with the same boaring basic layout and halls that haven't been updated since they were built. And the grayish greenish blue color painted on every locker. And of course the social systems that can still be compared to the classic 'Mean Girls' minus Regina George.  Although with what Lydia said she may be on her way  to becoming something not to different from her.

But little did Stiles and Lydia know they weren't the only new students to Mystic Falls. Especially that this new student had her eyes set on Stiles.


	9. Rebekah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, in this chapter i make Jeremy a hunter like how he becomes one in the show. The time line might be a little off but hope you still enjoy.

Rebekah hated school. Her distaste for it dates back hundreds of years. Not that she didn't like being better than people but Klaus always insisted that his dear little sister have a proper education. While it was kind at heart it was just another way Klaus still controlled her. She does love her brother but he is very very far from saint hood. And Elijah only wanted to keep the peace and have a happy eternally fucked up family. It was ironic how they all had a 1000 years to grow and change and yet they all stayed the same, Klaus over loving, paranoid and controlling with good and messed up intentions. Elijah all noble and peace keeping with an eternal stick up his ass. Kole rebellious and a mama's boy even in the body of another man. And Finn still dead. Even if before he was simply daggered. Truthfully she liked him better that way. 

But of all the things that crossed her mind while watching Stiles from across the small waiting room for "new students" at least not so new in her case. Was why on did this boy enrapture Klaus' attention so. And why would she agree to do this luckily nobody aside from those in the know remember her. The girl with hair kissed by fire could be trouble though she seems awfully close to Stiles. That's just a weird name and her father's name was Mikeal Mikealson. Although technically that was just a last name all of her siblings could agree to. But anyways back to being in school Rebekah considers how to get close to this boy. Befriend his female companion or separate them and get him alone. He seems loyal though. But wait how old is Jeremy he should also be in his senior year. Crap that's an even worse problem Stiles can't know who she is until after she has secured his friendship and Klaus his heart. Listening to her own thoughts Rebekah becomes more disgusted with this entire situation. 

Before she can think about it any more some teacher hands them each their new schedules. 

"Since it's not the begining of the year we couldn't give you all the classes you asked for. But the three of you will be together for most of the day. Lydia is it?" She gets a nod in reply. "You requested a couple ap classes so you'll be the one to diverge a little." 

"How do you mean?" Stiles interrupts.

"Well mzchizl.... I'm so sorry how do you pronounce your name?" 

Being so used to this Stiles doesn't even want to reply. "You can call him Stiles." Lydia says saving him from being scolded on his first day. 

"Okay well, Stiles and Rebekah over here have identical schedules, but Lydia has two ap math classes and an advanced history of the arts class. So for those 3 periods she will be on her own. But I'm sure you'll make fast friends with our students. But to start you all share mythological English. I know it may not be your first choice but it is the only class that still had openings." Going to stand back by the door she gestures to them to follow her. 

Walking down the hallway Rebekah simply follows to the back in silence. Until Stiles walks right up to her. "Hey I'm Stiles." 

"I heard." Rebekah replies bluntly until she sees his now sad face. God how she loathed emotional people. "I mean I'm Rebekah but everyone calls me Becca." 

Seeming to smile at a joke in his head Stiles replies. "I heard." 

"Okay I deserved that." Rebekah said amused. 

"And this is my friend Lydia. But you already knew that." Rebekah was begining to see what the fuss was about. And that's when she smelled it. Her brothers were never as good as her when it came to finding creatures out side of werewolves and vampires. She smelled like flowers and death at the same time. Not rotten flesh no, but a fresh kill with the smell of a courpse drained of blood. A smell that can asure young vampires in thinking to get an easy meal. She is a banshee. And if she wants to keep her cover she'll need to avoid touching her. Especially because they can't be compelled. 

"Love the hand bag where did you get it." Rebekah said hoping the distraction is enough. To avoid touching her.

"Oh this old thing I've had it for years." Nailed it.

"Well I just love it." Rebekah spoke with more confidence now knowing she has secured them into her grasp. That was until the three of them walk into their shared English class and Rebekah sees Jeremy in the back row trying to hide the fear on his face when he sees her walking in with Stiles nearly wrapped around her finger. 

Of course the teacher , Mrs. Thakmun is a simple nice lady makes the cliché introduce yourselves to the class. Having to wait through that she silently makes sure she catches his attention more than she already has. 

"Excuse me Mrs. Thakmun may I use the restroom." 

With a tightened smiled clearly anoyed she simply didn't go earlier she nods to the door. And with that Rebekah leaves with a smile. 

 

\------

Jeremy can't believe his eyes. He knew the Mikealsons were back in town but he didn't think they would be moving this fast. And he knew the game Stiles was playing trying to use Klaus' twisted interest as a way to spy on him. But if Rebekah is back to her old tricks this can't be good. Jeremy can't let this blatant invitation go ignored. Not making a sly escape he asked to go to the nurse complaining about a stomach ache. Ignoring his cousins look of concern he almost marches out of the classroom. 

A now very anoyed Mrs. Thakmun askes "Well does anyone else want to leave?" 

Stiles goes to raise his hand but Lydia keeps him from doing so. "This isn't Beacon Hills Stiles, and it's our first day let them go. Jeremy is fine." She whispers out bluntly, with a stern face. 

 

\-------

 

Jeremy gets just out of view from his classrooms door before he's suddenly whizzing through the halls out into the parking lot. He gets slammed into the side of a random silver Toyota with so much force he swears he heard a crack. But before he even has a chance to take a breath he suddenly feels a pain a million times worse than the throbbing in his back. The bitch kneed him in the balls.

"Owww." He groaned out. 

"Shut up. And listen." Is all Rebekah replied back to him.

"Well what is it?" He spits back.

"You will not tell a living soul what I am doing, or tell those two in English, understand?" 

With blood dripping out of his mouth Jeremy replies "And why would I do that?" 

"Because then I let everyone live. I won't kill Stiles simply because Klaus has plans for him yet. But say a gas leak were to destroy that lovely little mansion you all live in, well take a guess as to where Stiles would turn to for comfort." 

"And why would I take you seriously. I could just tell Elena and have them kill you." 

"Jeremy I don't remember you being this dumb. I'm always several steps ahead. Plus a vampire can't kill an original unless they want to die to. Even if they're from a different blood line. M'kay. So please make my life a little easier. I mean I could have just killed you but I chose to try and be diplomatic. But there are better ways to handle you than kill you. That pesky hunter curse means I can't outright kill you but I have a better idea." 

"Wait Rebekah what are you..." But he can't finish his sentence because next thing he knows Rebekah has bitten into her wrist and has shoved it into his face. Forcing the blood down his throat. 

Trying to resist swallowing Jeremy begins to gag on the taste of blood and how it's now spilling out of his mouth. Not able to take anymore he gives in and swallows. But one sip isn't enough to satisfy her.   
"You see Jer I have a theory. The more vampire blood in you. The less hunter magic there is. Hell your own body is trying to purge it as we speak but I think with enough I'll make a proper vampire out of you yet." 

Hearing that Jeremy begins to panic again. Even with his desensitized view of vampires he still never wanted to be one. He can barely breath to. His lungs are on fire and his stomach feels like it's been turned inside out. Hell she's probobly right the hunter curse is trying to kill the vampire blood in him. That's the last thought he has before everything goes black.

"Now where did I park?" Rebekah askes herself having to stash the body. At least until he hopefully wakes up. Rebekah isn't 100 percent sure her theory was correct but either way a problem is solved. At least for now. Finding her car she stuffs Jeremy in the back in a careless manner. Dusting off her hands she closes the trunk to her red convertible and speeds into the school bathroom to see if she has any blood on her. Happy that there is no blood on her she fixes her hair and redoes her makeup. With that she leaves the bathroom and walks into the hall. Before she goes back into the classroom she checks the time, she is relived to see she has only been gone a couple minutes.

When she comes back into the classroom she gets a curious look from Stiles and she simply smiles. 

 

\-------

 

The bulk of the day passed without incident and Rebekah traded numbers with the odd pair at lunch. She found Stiles disturbingly fond of fried food. And it was shocking with how skinny he was. He was lean like her brother. Maybe his personality made him seem small. Rebekah just couldn't figure out what Klaus was so obsessed with. Sure he was nice, and maybe if he wasn't such a shy little bean Rebekah may even hit it. But never spare a life. Hell she could have possibly killed his cousin for good and here she is having lunch with him and Lydia. She personally liked Lydia better. She reminded her of herself but confident at such a young age. 

 

\-------

 

After lunch the only class the three had left was gym. Her being super strong had no problem with it. Lydia also seemed to be fine choosing to stare at the Mystic Falls hunks. Stiles though radiated self consciousness. Even having he secured the attention of a vampire he still felt self conscious. Of course Rebekah wasn't sure if he knew but keeping her cover was better for everyone involved. Minus Jeremy. 

Pulling him away from Lydia who was flirting with some jock who's name could be Derk with how stupid he looked. She walked up to the cheer team. 

"Rebekah what are you doing .." Seeming to realize what she's doing mid sentence he begins to feal a sinking fear of just what she'll do. What did he get himself into he has two very strong willed girls at his arm almost every period and even more back home. He just wanted to go play volley ball with all the other gym haters not go talk to the cheer team mid practice for what he could only guess was the big game Friday. "No no no Becca I realy don't wanna do this. They're probobly already full anyways and it is October so the school year has already started." 

"Well I have nothing to do after school besides take care of some personal business so you're joining with me. And trust me I'll get in." 

"Why can't you bring Lydia she'd much rather do this than me?" 

"Because Lydia has a shit load of math home work and it'll do you good." 

Before he could talk back or complain anymore they reach the cheer leaders mid if he had to guess pyramid formation. That's when Rebekah opens her mouth. "Excuse me bitches but where can I find your queen." 

That's when the girl at the top of the pyramid does a back flip off the hands of the girls under her falling at least 10 feet onto a matt behind her and sticking a landing. 

"And who the hell is asking." Speaks the girl with impossible agility. Hell Stiles almost thinks she's a werewolf. 

"Me the girl who your gonna give a special chance to join your squad." 

"And why would I do that?" The head cheerleaders replies. 

"Because I've done gymnastics since I can remember and my dear friend comes with the package." 

"And what can he do?" 

"I don't see any male cheerleaders here. And your team is in desparate need of a gay to make yourselves apear more socially elevated than you actually are. That's what his job is." 

"Becca I never said I was..." 

"Shut up." 

"Okay." 

"So will we be seeing you after school for our tryouts."

Seeming to like the spark that she has the queen bee smiles and agrees. 

Then Rebekah drags Stiles back over to the back of the bleachers. 

"Becca why did you do that? And I never said I was gay. What the hell?" He said more confused than angry. 

"Oh please you didn't peak at my tits once. And I purposely dress to catch the attention of men, I like the attention. Ooh maybe I could get me a football player boyfriend." 

"Okay but I'm terrible at exercise. I don't think I'll make it on the team."

"Oh honey you won't be cheering. You'll be a trophy gay. All highschool bitches need one. And one on the cheer team. Hell you'll be the most popular boy in a week." 

"What if I don't wanna be popular?" 

"Oh please everyone wants to be popular."

"Not me."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to face them all on my own. Without you one of my only friends." 

"Okay." Rebekah jumped with glee giving into her teenage girl emotions. And being proud of herself with how well guilt tripping worked on him. Then the bell signaling the end of 8th period was upon them and Rebekah said a happy 'see you in 10 minutes' and ran off. At a human speed of course.

 

\-------

Natural Rebekah made the team, even starting late in the season. And Stiles became the unofficial mascot of the cheerleaders with his own special uniform. 

So in other words today was a complete success for Rebekah and she even had some fun with Jeremy. Speaking of wich she had to go check on in the now dimly lit parking lot of the school.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacy wake up Jer bear." She said opening the trunk and throwing a blood bag into it. 

"Hnng what. Oh go I'm a vampire aren't I."

"Not yet now drink."

"Knowing what would happen if he refused a now resurrected Jeremy took the blood bag and took a small sip. It tasted gross he thought. God no wonder vampires are all dicks. But then he vomited it all up.

"Well fuck me Jeremy it apears you're immune to the vampire curse. Probobly that hunter mojo. Oh well have you learned your lesson my friend."

"That you're a crazy old bitch yeah."

"I'll let that slide because I killed you, now are you gonna keep our little secret or no?" 

"Yeah sure, but only because you've proven yourself even crazier than before."

"That's all I wanted now have fun coming up with an excuse for why you missed school." Rebekah mocked the last part before ripping Jeremy out of her trunk and driving off like a mad man.

"God you are a crazy bitch." Jeremy speaks to him self before walking back to his own car replaying the events of today. He knew the hunter curse had some perks but never did he think it would save him from becoming a vampire. All he could think now was just what did Stiles get himself involved with.


	10. Truth Can Be A Bitch

"REALY JER I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM LYDIA THAT YOU CUT AN ENTIRE DAY!" Elena shouted at her brother who is now suspended from cutting the whole day. Just what a kid who cuts class needs, to not be allowed to go to class. 

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Jeremy gave a sad reply not wanting to alert Elena as to what realy happened. 

"Jeremy I... I'm sorry, I've just been having a tough time with Stiles and the whole Klaus situation and I still want to experience college. I'm try and I have to go back in a few days so I don't fail and it will be just you, Stiles, and Lydia. And I know you guys can look out for yourselves I just don't want to see you guys hurt. So please promise me it won't happen again." Elena pleaded just defeated with how things have been. She was upset her uncle died to but she had no idea Jeremy was this broken up about it. 

"Is all this about uncle John. I know we weren't the closest to him but it's okay to be broken up about it. Hell your probobly processing this all better than Stiles." 

"What do you mean better than Stiles?" 

"Look at him, he's on the cheer team staying after school where you should be. He's dating a vampire who he knows tried to kill us and hasn't spoken about it once. Like this is how it's always been." 

Seeming to see Elena's miss conception about this whole think as an easy out Jeremy uses it to his advantage. "Your right I'm sorry. I just I guess I feal bad for not trying to be there for Stiles more and I just needed a day off." Operation use baby bro puppy dog eyes go. 

"It's okay Jer, I know it's been hard for all of us. And if it makes you feal any better you'll have the entire week off now that your suspended. Now can we hug this out I don't want to leave this on a bad note Okay?" 

"Yeah I love you to sis." With that they embrace and Jeremy tries to hold in a wince of pain but fails having forgotten all about the bruises that Rebekah purposely made hidden under his clothes. 

"Jer what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeremy partially snaps back to his sister. 

"If it was nothing you wouldn't wince in pain. Now let me see." Elena mutters concerned but with less concern than she was about to have. 

Lifting up his shirt before he could protest Elena is shocked with what she finds. Her little brother practically purple from the neck down. Shades of blue, purple, red, and that funny yellow color you get when you get a bruise cover his entire chest and from what she can see his back to. "Who?" 

"Elena calm down it was just some kids from school. I'm fine." 

"FINE! You think you're fine Jer you probobly have some broken ribs. Jesus Christ. Now TELL ME WHO THE FUCK HURT YOU!" 

"Umm Elena I don't think yelling is gonna help him talk." Stiles says from the front door still in his stupid cheer uniform that he hates yet loves at the same time. Then Stiles sees what Elena is fussing about. Seeing his cousin who he was only a couple monthes apart from all bruised up and beaten like that just shocked him. He honestly thought Jer might have gotten mixed up with drugs again but not anything like this. And he hated to admit it but it didn't take a genius to figure out who might have some idea who did this to his cousin. But before Elena of Jeremy can get a word out Stiles runs up to his room and a slammed door can be heard. Elena and Jeremy can only stare in confusion. 

 

\------

Five minutes later a now normally dressed Stiles comes almost tumbling down the stairs in his usual atire of a t-shirt and flannel. Not uttering a word on his way out the door Stiles doesn't even look back at his still very confused cousins. Getting in his jeep Stiles pulls out the directions to the Mikealson mansion from when he was still considering the consequences of being involved with Klaus. He just didn't know what else to do. Jeremy was built like a linebacker and lived with a bunch of vampires so Stiles could only asume that someone much stronger than him did that. And unless there's more vampires in Mystic Falls Stiles only had one place to turn his suspicion to. And his nerves couldn't be any worse he didn't even have his mistletoe bat with him, if it would even do any good, it worked on everything else. Hell even Lydia wasn't crazy about being around it. So stupidly, impulsively, and having no idea what he would do when he got there Stiles drove right for the lions den. 

Using a map and driving was harder than he expected but Stiles eventually found his way to the lavish Mikealson mansion. It was a bit more secluded than he pictured but other than that it was basically how he imagined. It only had one car in it at the moment, the same car that Klaus picked him up in.

Walking up to the door Stiles could feel his heart pound in his chest. Hell he half expected Klaus to pop up right behind him when he heard a car pull into the drive way behind him. It was similar to the one already in the drive way another black sedan. What he wasn't expecting was a man dressed in a suit to come climbing out with a curious smile on his face. But at the same time the girl from that night at the grill with a baby in her arms also comes out with a much less friendly smile on her face. Then the next thing he knows suit guy wait Elijah that was his name now has the baby in his arms and he is being slammed into the side of the house with an audible pop in his back. 

"Ooowwwwww what the hell?" Stiles groans out. 

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley growls out letting her hybrid face show. 

"Stiles, I'm Stiles." 

"Oh god you're his boy toy." 

"Hayley I'm certain this fine young man is more than Klaus' 'boy toy.'" Elijah points out from behind still holding hope.

"I don't care who he is what is he doing here?" 

"He has a name and he is here to talk to Klaus. Now can you let me the fuck go!" 

"Sorry." 

"It's fine now where is Klaus?" 

"He is right here love." 

"Agh!" A scream that was just feminine enough to mildy humiliate the teen escapes Stiles' mouth while simultaneously punching Klaus in the face hard enough to knock him back a pace or two. 

"Okay now I like him." Hayley commented amused with the pain he caused Klaus. 

"Hayley now is not the time now I suggest we give them some privacy. And by the way Stiles I'm Elijah and I'm very sorry for the actions of our family member Hayley. I hope we haven't scared you away for good." And with that both Elijah and Hayley leave the new couple to talk amongst them selves. 

"So other than punch me what was it that you wanted get out of this suprise visit?" Klaus says trying to still charm Stiles pants off.

"Well to be fair you did sneak up on me." 

"Well then by all means allow me to make it up to you." Klaus says as he leans into a kiss but before he can make contact Stiles pulls away.  
"You changed your mind?" Klaus says preparing himself for Stiles' inevitable rejection. 

"No its not that, I just I have a question." 

"Ask away." 

"Did you hurt my cousin Jeremy?" 

There it was, what Klaus was so used to. He let people in and then they would blame him for every bad thing that happened. "No." He said with more venom than intended. 

Seeing what emotional line Stiles may have crossed he chooses his next words more carefully. "Would you have any idea who would want to make my cousins entire chest purple?" 

"Also no." 

"Okay I believe you." 

"Just like that, you believe me. Because a second ago you were convinced I was the one who had do..." But Klaus is interrupted by a light kiss on his cheeks. 

"I said I believe you." Stiles says tenderly, even putting his arms around the sides of Klaus' neck to emphasize his trust in his sort of boyfriend. "I'm sorry I thought you might have something to do with it it's just you guys are the only other people I know who could do this. And you should have seen him he looked like he was one more punch away from the hospital Klaus and I just needed to know if it had anything to do with you. So I'm sorry." 

"In all my years you're the first." 

"First what?" Stiles says leaning in closer to Klaus, relieved that he was also relaxing into the embrace by putting his hands in the teens hips and not being as tense. 

"The first to apologize for doughting me." 

"Well you clearly need to date better people." 

"It's not just the people I've been with, it has been my own family even." 

"Well have you given them reason not to." 

"What." 

"I'm not an idiot Klaus I know you're far from perfect but maybe you'd be happier if you tried making the people around you happy." 

"I think your forgetting how old I am and how many things I've done." 

"But they're still here. They obviously still care. And Elijah seems nice enough. At least a lot more friendly than the other one." 

"What did she do." Klaus says concerned enough to break their embrace and look at Stiles with a clinical view. 

"Nothing that an ice pack and some advil won't take care of." 

"Or a drop of vampire blood." 

"What eww." 

"Just hear me out okay." Klaus almost giggled out at Stiles' still disgusted face. 

"Fine continue." 

"I'm sure you've seen how quick werewolves heal." At the nod he receives from Stiles Klaus continues. "Well vampires heal much faster than even the strongest werewolves, and just one drop of blood and all your problems would be healed." 

"Klaus I, I'm not ready to become a vampire. I like being human at the moment." And at that Klaus burst out laughing unable to hold it in at how uneducated Stiles realy was. "Hey it's not funny I like not having to drink blood to survive." 

And after that follow up statement Klaus starts laughing so hard he starts holding his sides from the pain. 

"Stiles drinking vampire blood doesn't turn you into a vampire. It's a little more complicated than that." 

"How so?" 

"You have to die." 

"What!" 

"I said you ha..." 

"I heard you fine Klaus I just didn't think it would involve that." 

"Well anyways with complete assurance that you won't turn against your will, would you consider it?" 

"Consider what?" 

"Just having a drop, just enough to heal you right up." 

"Is there more to giving me your blood than healing me?" 

"And what other reason could I have." Klaus says holding his hand out for Stiles to take. And when he does Klaus leads them up to the front porch. Once they've each taken a seat that's when Stiles speaks up again. 

"I don't know I jut I'm fine with being a little bruised up no and again." 

"Well if it were up to me you'd never know pain again." 

"There you go doing that thing again."

"Oh and what thing would that be?" Klaus asked already knowing the answer but loving how flustered it made Stiles act. 

"Oh you know what thing asshole." 

"Okay well how about this you take a drop of my blood and I wont do it again, for a little while."

"What is it with you and giving me your blood?" Stiles said with anger in his voice now. "And don't say it's some bullshit like you never want me to know pain. The truth Klaus. Now!"

"It will help me keep track of you."

"What!?"

"It's a trick not many vampires know and even fewer have mastered. But to put it simply vampires can sence those who have tasted their blood. It's not like I will be able to read your mind or anything. But if you were to ever feal threatened or scared, I would know and be able to find you."

"You wanna put a magic tracking beacon on me like a pet!" 

"No I want to keep you safe, because I care about you Stiles. You've seen the darkness in me and haven't tried to change me. Granted we have only gone on one date but still. I never lied to you and I gave you the ugly truth and you accepted me. Okay that's why I want to give you my blood." Klaus said getting emotional about the new bond the two shared and losing control over his vampire face.

"Okay calm down." Stiles said in a soothing voice grabbing Klaus' hand reassuringly. Seeing Klaus' hybrid face didn't scare him as much as it should but more than that if Klaus was anything like the wolves he knew and loved they tend to shift when upset.

Realizing what Stiles was talking about Klaus calms his mind and chooses to think about how Stiles didn't flinch away but leant forward into the face of a monster. So he chose his next words with more respect for the boy mere feet away from his face. "If you realy don't want to love, then I'll never ask it of you again." And Klaus only gave up because it was worth it to see the relaxed smile on his companions face. 

"That's all I wanted to hear." 

"What?" 

"All I wanted was for you to let me choose." Stiles paused awkwardly trying to put his thoughts into words while still holding Klaus' hand. "After I got possessed I never realy got over my control issues. Not like self control but like when people would tell me what to do I would always do the opposite. And hell that's probobly some subconscious reason for me going on that date with you in the first place. Which was perfect I might add. But I'd rather die by my choice than live by someone else's. So if it realy means what you say it does I'll take a drop. Not like gross amount though, because it's still gross what you're asking okay." 

"Stiles I... thank you." Klaus says right before he takes his hand from Stiles and releases his fangs. A prick of breaking skin can be heard in the otherwise dead silent front porch. It's awkward and weird for Stiles being near blood. Even if Klaus literally only pricked his fingers he's the one that has to drink it. Then Klaus held out his finger and rather than do that kinky finger sacking thing he takes his finger and wipes it across Klaus' and puts his own finger in his mouth. It tastes just like normal blood to Stiles. Salty, rusty, and fleshy. But what amazes Stiles is withing seconds of him swallowing it even before Klaus' finger has closed all the way Stiles can feal the ache in his back start to fade. It felt similar to what Scott could do with the pain draining werewolf mojo. The thought of what he just did didn't gross him out as much as he thought it would though. And if for some terrible reason he were to become a vampire he would have to get used to being around blood. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" Klaus speaks up trying to relieve the awkward tension be tween the two. 

"No it wasn't but now I need a drink because it still tastes gross to me so can we go inside?" 

"Come." Klaus say holding out his hand and standing up. 

"I'm not a dog. In fact if anything you're the dog you half wolf man." 

"Do you want a drink or not?" 

"Yes please." Stiles squeaks out. "This place is bigger than it looks on the outside and it was already a big place." 

"That's because all the Mikealsons are obsessed with having fancy things around them." Says Hayley who again pops out of nowhere. 

"Do you mind?"

"Yes Klaus I do because this is the house our child lives in. And even though I like him more than you I still want to get to know someone who may be spending a lot of time around Hope. And again I'm sorry for flipping out... Stiles right?" At the nod she recipes from him she continues. "So mind if I interrupt the boyfriend bonding time to introduce you to the family." 

Not knowing what else to do Stiles agrees. "Yeah sure, but wait if I'm meeting the entire family then where is your sister. You said she was here with you?" And this was when Klaus could see everything fall apart around him. Right after Stiles poured his heart out about control issues to. And the second he puts two and two together he'll hate him. 

"Who, Rebekah? Oh trust me kid you'll want to save her for another day." 

"What was her name again?"

"Rebeka..."But before Hayley can even finish the word the front door opens and and Klaus is truely fucked this time. 

"Rebekah what. And why is your human lovers jeep in the drive way Klaus." And that's when Rebekah turns to face the kitchen and realizes she may have just ruined all chances of being a true friend to Stiles and done even more damage to whatever you'd call the thing going on between Klaus and Stiles. 

"Oh bloody hell."


	11. Finding Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. Lots of stuff happened but I hope you still come back for more, loyal readers

Stiles didn't believe his own eyes. The girl he liked to call his friend had lied to him for weeks now and he didn't even know it. But what hurt more is that Klaus more than likely sent her to keep an eye on him. Like he was Klaus' property. It just hurt. Because he trusted for the most part all of them. Even the one that slammed him into a wall. And this just shows where being involved with the supernatural gets you. It gets your own best friend to look at you like your a murderer. It gets your friends killed. It gets your father killed and your life torn to bits. And it breaks your heart.

"Stiles I can explain." Klaus reaches out to Stiles trying to save the situation from completely falling apart. But as the distance between them shrinks Stiles only recoil with a mixture of fear and rage. And the fear part chipped away at another piece of Klaus' already cracked heart.

"Oh I think I get the fucking picture Klaus. God just when I believed there was... you know what just get out of my way." 

"Stiles wait." Klaus and Rebekah both call out in unison. But by the time they've finished their febal call the sound of a rusty engine can be heard. And the very next second Rebekah has also vanished from the house leaving only Klaus stairing at an open door. Wanting nothing more than to go after him, but knowing right now he'd only make things worse. 

"I'm gonna go play with Hope now." Hayley chimes, wanting out of the awkward situation that she feels she helped create. 

"He'll be back." 

"What?" Klaus askes having zoned out and not having any clue who just said what to him. It didn't take him long to figure out who it was but Klaus didn't want to talk. He wanted to slip into his own little world and find a way to rewind what he had done. 

"I said he'll be back." Elijah says coming into full view as he closes the front door. 

"Either your mocking me or a 1000 years on this earth has made you senile brother because I don't think you witnessed what just happened. And if it's the first one I strongly recommend that you go find entertainment elsewhere. " Klaus replies with a sad broken tone, too angry at himself to even try to control his temper against his brother. Even if the fault in this situation like most Klaus gets himself into his own fault. 

"I think it's you brother who forgets we have excellent hearing, even throuh these thick old walls." Elijah knocks on the walls just to emphasize his point. "I listened to the way you spoke to one another Klaus, and that kind of easiness doesn't come to most when in your presence." 

"Are you trying to say I'm a monster who everyone hates, because I think I just proved your point a minute ago."

"I'm saying he wasn't afraid of you Klaus. Not even the slightest. Not even Caroline, or Camille were even close to that. But he went to comfort you, in the face of something that at one point even terrified us, but Klaus do you truly still not understand how relationships Work? He's angry, hurt, emotional, and questioning his decisions. Besides with Rebekah on his tail I'm certain that you will make amends with him and he certainly won't hate you forever." 

"If he even lives that long." 

"Now what do you mean by that?" 

"I mean he just told me that he did not want to become a vampire. He wanted to stay human. Elijah just give it up he won't be back and it's probobly better for everyone involved if I just stay away." Klaus mumbles to himself knowing Elijah can hear so there's no need to speak up. Turning to walk toward the stairs to retreat into his room Klaus is met with a punch to the face.

"Klaus I will not let you walk away from this like you do everything else. Now you are going to listen to what I have to say and you are going to listen well dear brother. That boy, for better or worse is utterly in love with you, whether he knows it or not. Sure he's obviously damaged but can any of us claim we are any different. So let him have his fit and let our little sister give chase. I'm not saying it will be easy to win him back after this but it is possible. Now are you willing to work for it. But if you're realy willing to put in the effort, well I can't see why he wouldn't take you back." 

"What do I do then brother?"

"That's up to you." 

"Enough with your cryptic advice, either give me something I can use or just go play father with my child." 

"Jesus Christ Klaus when did you become such a bitch. What one boy runs away from you and that's it. Be a man and get back up and act like the Klaus that he fell for in the first place. The Klaus that people cower when they hear your name and grow a pair." Hayley said, having enough of Klaus's moping and emotional cycle of self pitty. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me just fine. Now are you gonna listen, no offense Elijah but are you gonna listen to someone who doesn't even act on his own impulses, or are you gonna be fucking Klaus Mikealson and take what you want." 

"Why are you being so nice?" Klaus said at the same time Elijah spoke. 

"And why did you say I never act on my impulses."

"First because it's true Elijah, and that's what makes you, you you're patient and kind it wasn't an insult. And to answer you Klaus, because for better or worse we are family, and we all saw how you acted with Hope after your date. He makes you want to be better and if being nice to you means a better father for Hope, well then I'm all in for it. Now are we gonna continue to mope or are you gonna go after him?" 

"For the record brother she is much better at pep talks than you." Klaus said, and the next instant he was gone. More than likely to find some sort of forgive me gift. Leaving a smiling Hayley and confused Elijah behind. 

"You know for the record you could be a lot more impulsive." Hayley says sparking the conversation with the drama gone from the house for now.

"I'm sorry?" Elijah says having no clue where Hayley was going with this.  
"I'm saying you should take my advise. Instead of sitting in the corner pining like a sad puppy make your move."

"And what move would that be?" Elijah replied, begining to catch on to what Hayley was suggesting.

"This one." Came from Hayley's mouth. And the very next second her mouth collided with Elijah's in an almost feral manner. She had pinned him against a wall but that didn't last long before Elijah started to take the lead and that began to lead them down their own desire filled path. 

The only thing not perfect about that moment was that Klaus had heard every moment of it and he now needed a drink. But he couldn't get one at home so to the bar it was.

 

\---------

 

Lydia had a shit ton of trigonometry homework to do when she got back to the house. So that's exactly what she did. The absence of Stiles wasn't uncommon with him having cheer and all. She just assumed that he had to stay later than usual for practice. That or he was off with his boyfriend that Lydia still just had to meet. But prioritizing homework over Stiles social life she hunkered down and played music in the background. It wasn't particularly hard work but her brain just couldn't seem to focus. She was almost tempted to call it quits for the night but she had a test next week and couldn't afford to fail if she wanted to maintain her 4.0 GPA. It was cliché but Lydia would kill for her future. 

While being a banshee was bound to play a part in it she refused to end up in a place like Eichen. But she just couldn't shake this inability to concentrate. And that lack of focus eventually developed into anxiety. And that anxiety into anger and she had no idea what was causing it. Her brain took her on a trip of heartbreak of all Jackson put her through. And she began to think of all the lies she has been told about the world around her and the darker her thoughts got the more concerned she got. She eventually broke and went down stairs into the kitchen to find Elena staring down at her phone with concern laced on her face. 

"Oh hey Lydia did you need something?" Elena asks quickly masking her emotions for the sake of not worrying the girl. 

"No, just came to get some water." Lydia says as she begins to fill her glass. And then she smirks. "He's not answering you huh?" 

"What?" Elena asks back confused. 

"Stiles. He's not answering you is he. He does it all the time. I remember when we had to deal with some tough stuff, and Stiles never answered his phone and everyone got worried when it turned out he was making out with our friend Malia. He was always the hopeless romantic of the group." 

"Yeah its just Stiles kinda just walked out on us after having a kinda heavy conversation and I can't help but worry. I mean it's dark out and he left when there was still plenty of day left. And now, well.... Lydia are you still listening?" 

But Lydia wasn't listening. She wasn't even in the house anymore. She was in the woods, not like the preserve but almost black and white. No color at all, accept for a fire burning and the singed color of a baby blue jeep. And that's when she screamed.

 

\------------

 

Stiles had no idea how long he'd been driving. All he knew was that it was dark, he had no idea where he was, and his jeep was running out of gas. Having no other choice Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and went for his phone. Everyone back at the house was probobly worried sick about him. Checking his phone Stiles only found it to be dead. In his frustration he threw it into the woods to the side of the road. Probobly not the best decision in the middle of fucking nowhere. God he was just so pissed. Pissed at Klaus for lying to him, pissed at Rebekah for making him think she was realy just his friend and not Klaus' spy. He was pissed at Elena for no reason at all. He was pissed at Scott for not getting why he couldn't take it in Beacon Hills any more. He was pissed at everything and everyone, but mostly himself for thinking that this would any differently than in pain. 

So he sat in his jeep and cried. Cried about everything and nothing at the same time. He cried for his father a lot. He missed him to the point it hurt to even think about it. To the point it was easier to just shut it all off and pretend things were okay until they eventually were. And for a little while his plan had worked. But he never could completely block out his dad and how he went. Bloody and violent. And Stiles hated that he couldn't even mourn him the right way. How instead of missing him he just blocked it out. So after a while of some more crying he decided to calm down and go look for his phone. 

After ten minutes of blindly searching in the dark, he regretted throwing the damn thing than he did when he first did it. So giving up again Stiles laid down in the grass and fallen leaves and stared up at the sky through the trees. Stairing up at the sky was much more enjoyable than looking for his phone and he was at least calmer than he was. Until a crunch in the leaves off in the distance interrupted that peace.

Sitting up Stiles became very aware of his surroundings trying to hear what was going on around him. He strains his ears and his eyes for what seems like hours but could only be minutes when a female siluette begins to approach. 

"Rebekah I'm not in the mood for you to do that vampy creep thing, so please just come out." Stiles called to her. Still pissed, but more so fealing very vulnerable at the moment. As Rebekah got closer Stiles realized that it wasn't Rebekah. It was some dark haired lady who was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the twenties. 

"What the hell?" Stiles whispered to him self. The lady got closer and Stiles could see that she was at least in her 40's but being friends with Lydia taught him to never guess a woman's age verbally. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes you can, your friends with my little nephew yes?" 

"Who's your nephew?" Stiles asked, terrified of the answer he already knows.

"Oh you know my sister's dear boy Niklaus."

"Your Klaus's aunt?" 

"Yes dear and I need your help." 

"With what?" 

"With taking what's mine." 

And the next thing Stiles saw was fire and then blackness.

 

\-----------

 

Rebekah was worried, terrified, hurt, mad at herself, Klaus and all his bullshit. But she needed to focus on Stiles and finding him. She had been searching for hours when she finally caught the scent of emotional pain near by. It wasn't a smell she liked, even being a vampire for a 1000 years still didn't help it grow on her. She also smelled smoke and oil so she followed in that direction. The closer she got to the smell the more terrified she became. She could hear the crackling of a fire, and she could only pray that Stiles had made a fire. So she ran. Faster than she has in a long time. Faster than when she fled New Orleans when her father found them. Even if she was the one who called him. She ran faster than that first night a thousand years ago. When this was all new to her and her hunger was insatiable. She ran fast enough that the second she saw the flames from hundreds of feet away, was but a few feet away the next second. And once she got close she could smell something other than smoke and fire. That sweet smell that normally satiated her, this time made a gut wrenching fealing spread throuh her body and soul. Blood and lots of it. She followed into the woods after the smell. And with how focused she was she almost tripped on some random phone lying on the ground. 

When she found her target, all her fears had just been confirmed. "Oh fuck Stiles, Jesus." Rebekah nearly cried out. The next thing she did was place her head to his chest, needing for there to still be some sort of heart beat. 

Relieved when she heard the weak but standard heart beat. "Oh thank god you stupid stupid fuck, what did you get yourself into? Choosing to not waste anymore time flipping out Rebekah bites right into her wrist praying it will be in time. Shoving her wrist into Stiles's face Rebekah let's her blood flow until she herself begins to feal weak. Leaning back against a tree beside them Rebekah waits. She waits for the blood to heal him and for him to live throuh this whole ordeal. She sat there just listening to Stiles's heart, hoping that he would be able to choose the day it stops beating. There was nothing else she could do but call Klaus. What would happen would happen. So she did just that. And she had no idea how he'd react to it or if he'd even admit to caring. After he did just have his heart broken, and if she knew one thing about her brother, it was that he always accepted his role as the monster in his own story. So she got out her phone and pulled up his contact. 

"What!?" Rebekah was greeted with when he answered his phone. 

"Klaus it's... it's" Rebekah struggled to form the words to tell her brother what has happened when she heard it. Not a noice of life but rather death. The lack of noice is a more accurate statement. The lack of a heart beat in the background pulling Rebekah's attention. And as soon as the reality hit her she heard the click of the phone hang up and couldn't even be bothered to call him back. So she went to go sit by him. Sit by her friend, who in the time she's spent with him has learned that he valued his humanity. Valued not being a monster, not that he saw anyone as one, but still he was happy with being normal, in a very not normal world.

Staring at his corpse Rebekah just cried. Not that she'd never see him again. Her blood garenteed that he would come back at least long enough to say his goodbyes if he chose to not complete the change. No no it wasn't that. It was how much he'd hate her. How hurt he will be. And adding a vampires enhanced emotions on top of it all, hell he might even try to kill her. It would be counter productive but still, Rebekah herself still kills on impulse. And that was the train of thought that her mind took her on. Mourning a friend not truely gone.

\---------

Klaus was at a bar, of course. Drinking away his sorrows and numbing his mind. Numbing his still very new connection to Stiles. Drowning out the hurt that he could feel coming from the teen. The anger and all of it. Klaus knew he deserved it, he just couldn't deal with the emotions anymore. And turning off his humanity wasn't really an option because he barely has any to begin with. Or at least that's what he told himself. He drank to the point that even most vampires couldn't handle. He drank until he saw double. He drank until all the girls in the bar wouldn't even go near his normally charming self. He drank until he heard his phone ring. 

So he took a couple hundreds out of his wallet and slammed them on the table in front of him. He had no idea how much he put on the table. Nut he did know that his server will probobly shit themselves when they see it. So Klaus went outside into the dark skied parking lot to answer his phone. But he didn't answer it right away, first he looked to see who it was and when he saw it was sister dearest calling his already poor mood soured even more. So with a snippy tone he answered the call. 

"What!?" It came out even more snippy than he intended. But he's to numb to care so he waits for the more than probable lecture he's about to relieve from his sister. What he's met with instead is a panicked girl who he almost didn't recognize for a second. 

"Klaus it's... it's" is all she was able to get out before he heard it on the otherside of the phone and fealty it in his chest. Even though he he'd blocked Stiles out as much as possible he could still feel something this important. Stiles was dead. It fealty like a stab to chest. Cliché it may be but it was true. He knew his chances with Stiles were done but he didn't want him to die. 

He wanted him to live a long happy life. He wanted to sneak money into his college fund or compel the schools to give him a free ride. He wanted the world for him. And he had hoped Stiles would share that world with him but he never in a million years would have wanted this. Through out his shock he didn't even realize he hung up on his sister.

He had no idea what to do. Stiles was gone, not coming back just gone. And once that thought crossed his mind he could only pray the blood he gave him would be enough. Getting in his car he pulls out of the bars parking lot and he drives to find Stiles. He knows Rebekah is with him but he doesn't even need to ask her where he is. So he drives. He isn't aware of much else aside from the slight pull in his head. Even if Stiles is dead that pull will still linger for a little while, and Klaus can only hope that he isn't truely gone. So he just continued to drive, only realy coming back to reality when he needs to turn or stop for traffic. 

After a while of driving he noted a sign that said leaving Mystic Falls. And after an even greater amount of time he made note of a sign that said 'you're now leaving Virginia'. Klaus had no idea why he didn't go after Stiles, why he didn't try to explain himself. Or at least make sure Stiles didn't go and do anything stupid. And then he laughed at him self. He finally saw the resemblance in him and Elena, they both do stupid things when heart broken. And he prayed he would follow in his cousins foot steps of coming out extra strong from her never ending troubles. He could only drive and hope. 

 

\---------  
"Stiles!" It came out of her mouth before she even realized it. She knew exactly what it meant, and it terrified her. She fell to the floor and started sobbing with Elena right next to her having no idea what the hell was happening.

"Lydia... ah... are you okay?" Elena askes with concern. Also lowering herself to the floor to see if she can help the girl in any way. But Lydia didn't answer her she just stared at nothing and everything at once. It was like she had seen a ghost. And in Elena's world that was especially bad. Even more so when her cousins name is screamed from her mouth. "Lydia is... is Stiles okay?" 

At the mention of his name Lydia seems to snap back to the real world and all she can do is look in Elena's eyes and speaks the truth. "He's dead." 

Elena rises back to her feet in shock and backs into a wall just to fall to the ground like Lydia. "What do you mean he's dead. A second ago you said he was fine." 

"I... I just know, and there was this lady, and... and fire then she... she stabbed him and he, he was bleeding bad alone. And then Becca was there and she, she bit herself." Shall said that part with confusion as she continued to relive the vision telling Elena. "And she let her blood go into her throat and then he, he, he died." Lydia sobs out the last part. Crying so hard that her nose was running and her makeup was smearing and she didn't care at all. 

And Elena wasn't much better, she was crying to, having no idea if she was right or not but hey she's seen crazier stuff happen. And that name Becca, no it couldn't be. She knew Klaus was back but she thought the original sister went her own way. And she was even more dangerous than Klaus with how unpredictable she was. "Lydia who is Becca?" 

"Wha?" 

"Who is Becca?" Elena asked more impatient this time. 

"She's Stiles friend. Why?"

"What does she look like?" 

"Blonde, tan, blue eyes, and umm a British accent. Why is there something I don't know?" 

"Where did you see Stiles. Lydia it's, this is important." 

"I... I don't know it was the woods. I, I'm sorry." 

"Then we're gonna go in the woods." 

Elena gave up on even pretending to be human for the sake of Lydia. So she started speeding through the the house until she found what she was looking for. 

"Bonnie!" Elena all but yelled at her friend. 

"What!" She recoiled in shock. 

"Can you do a tracking spell." 

"What?" Bonnie asked in confusion. 

"Can you say anything other than what?" 

"Yes I'm just, why do you need a tracking spell?" 

"It's Stiles." 

"Shit." 

 

\-------

 

"Okay so if we do this I need you to all be quiet." Bonnie said in the middle of the kitchen, trying to remain strong for her friend in this emotional time. 

"What exactly are we doing here." Lydia asked looking at all the herbs and wizards of waverly place looking things on the table in front of her. The only thing that even made a link of sence to her was the map at the center of the table. 

"I'm gonna take a peak in your head and use that to find Stiles, and his location will show up on the map."

"A peak in my head?" 

"Lydia you obviously know the supernatural exists so I'm not gonna try and bullshit you. But to make things simple, I'm a witch and you're psychic right?" 

"Banshee, but yeah same thing." 

"I'm sorry what!" Elena asked having no clue what the hell that is. 

"It's like a psychic in all ways accept they specifically tune into death and the otherside." Bonnie answers her.

"So he's really gone." Elena begins to cry. 

"Elena we need to find out what happened. Don't forget the Mikealsons are crafty and if they knew what Lydia was, they could find a way to trick her powers." 

"Are you suggesting that they...." Elena whimpers out with anger laced in her voice.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Bonnie replies sadly.

"I'm sorry but what is it that they would do to trick me?" 

"Turn him into a vampire." Bonnie and Elena say in unison. 

Lydia has no idea how she feels obout this. Stiles a vampire. Would he be like A twighlight vampire or more nosferatu type. She saw Caroline drinking blood that one time but she had no idea what they were realy like. She thought until Elena gave her a reply. Turns out she had whispered this all to her self. 

"He'll become like me." Elena says as she shows Lydia her fangs. 

"Eww. Your face is all vainy." 

"Well thank you for that, but back to finding my damn cousin."

"Right okay Lydia come here." Bonnie instructed and the girl followed. "Okay now I'm gonna put my hands on your head and this might hurt or be difficult for you but I know you can handle it. Your a badass banshee 'kay." 

"All right." Is all Lydia can say before she's thrown back to the vision. And as she and Bonnie both see the vision over again the physical world around them is thrown into chaos. 

Lydia is screaming so loud that Elena's ears literally start to bleed. Windows start to crack around her and all the candles in the house burn with an unnatural white glow to them. The fire place burns even brighter and the vibrations from the flame seem to shake the room. And the herbs on the table float to cover the entire map an inch above it. And the map right below burns until all that's left is a small dot left with a road name small you printed next to the line. And the most amazing part of it all is that once the paper stops burning all the ash from the burns herbs fall strait down and read form the map but I black and white instead of the tan color of the map. Bonnie keeps chanting for a while longer after that and her nose starts bleeding and Elena was just about to get help when both girls recoil and stagger back several steps both taking huge breaths like they didn't breath at all during the vision. 

Elena looks to them both and all either one of them say is "we found him."


	12. The build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers sorry it's been so long and this chapter isn't very long just been really sick lately but I hope this isn't a complete piece of trash.

Rebekah had no idea how long she was sitting there. Part of her still had hope that this was all in her head and Stiles was just knocked out. That he would wakeup dazed and confused and that she could find a way to use that to have him forgive her. She knew it was wrong of her to even think of taking advantage but it was in her nature. Vampires were cold hearted monsters and her closest friend would now wake up as one of them. Never have the choice to grow old. Never be able to have a normal life now that he'll have to keep a low profile. He won't even be able to stay in one place where he has friends for more than ten years. Over the course of her life that's what she discovered to be the safe time limit. After about ten years people start asking questions. And there was a reason vampires hid their existence from the public. 

She had cursed Stiles. Cursed him to walk this earth until he is killed. Not until he dies in his sleep, but until he is killed by the sun, or a wooden stake. And there's the whole mess of an afterlife for supernatural creatures. Some purgatory type thing that just sounds terrible to her. She had no idea if it was even still there after that whole mess with her father but it was one of the main reasons she feared death, even as an immortal. 

So she sat there for some more time. She eventually grew enough nerve to check on Stiles and see if it was working. And she almost cringed when she saw a purple bruise on his head turn back to his normal pale skin in a matter of seconds. Deciding that it wouldn't matter what Stiles would think right now she took it upon herself to do a minor injury check.

His arms were broken and if she listened she could hear his bones crack back together. When she lifted his shirt though it was then when she figured out how she smelled him from so far away. His entire abdominal area was nearly torn to shreds. Long gashes and cuts covered him. But what was even more concerning than that was how quickly he was healing. Most in transition take at least eight hours to wake up. Some even still retain some of their mortal wounds. She remembered a German girl she turned five hundred years ago and how she still had a broken wrist when she woke up. Of course she was attacked by a werewolf but still this level of healing was not normal. 

This was how hybrids healed. The thought crossed her mind right as lights blinded her eyes and her brother approached them. 

"Nik I swear I found him injured, and I... I turned him. Or at least I think I did. His body is healing so he'll wake up." Klaus didn't say a word. He just walked right up to the tree that Stiles body was propped up against and fell to his knees. He didn't say anything, there wasn't much he could say. Hearing a heart stop beating over the phone was one thing but seeing Stiles like this. It hurt him more than he thought it would. He did hear Rebekah but he just didn't have the stregnth to even reply. All he could do was look at his 'boyfriend' Stiles had called him his boyfriend. And now he would come back with heightened everything and be even more hurt than he already was.

 

\---------

 

"Nik I'm sorry. Please just don't take it out on him." Rebekah pleaded growing fearful of her brothers infamous wrath.

"I'm not mad." Was all he said back to her. 

"You're not?" She questioned back.

"There's no point in being mad. Let's just get him back to the house so he doesn't have to wake up in the middle of the woods." Klaus mumbled at a volume he knew his sister could hear. 

"Okay." Rebekah said, having no idea what she was talking to. Because it wasn't her brother. Her brother would scream, yell, he'll threaten to dagger her. Burn Mystic Falls to the ground but sit and mope. They'd been together what a month tops and he's already been domesticated. She gave him props. But back to the most concerning thing was how fast Stiles was healing. Klaus didn't seem to have any idea that Rebekah had anything to say so he simply picked Stiles up and started carrying him to the car. 

She didn't say anything while they put him in the back seat. Not bothering with a seat belt given the circumstances. And after thay is was an awkward and silent car ride. Rebekah started making a list of things for her to do when they got back to the house. She would give him a bath but she had no idea when he'd wake up and she didn't want him to be there for that. So she settled for giving herself the chore of going through her jewelry and finding a daylight ring. She had dozens once they figured out how to make them. Witches were easily bought back then. It was one of the few things she liked to keep with her. But she was pulled out of her train of thought when she saw her brother crying. Not sobbing, or whimpering but silently letting tears fall from his face leaving little wet marks on his pants. 

"Oh Nik." She slipped out. It hurt her to see him like this. Even if he was an ass he was her brother. "He'll wake up its okay." 

"I know you've told me this already. But he'll hate me forever. If he doesn't kill himself." 

"Nik you know he wouldn't do that. If not for you he does have Elena as much as it pains me to say it, she'll understand what he's going through." 

"Yeah sure." Klaus muttered under his breath. 

"Look Nik just talk to him. I'm sure he'll forgive you. He's still hopelessly in love with you. Why else do you think he got that upset." 

"Perhaps because he realized that being with a monster doesn't end well."

"Nik...." Rebekah started but was interrupted.

"If you were going to say 'Nik you're not a monster' save it. None of us can say we're not. I suppose it's part of what makes us cursed. That's what you said right. Something like 'we're the strongest creatures alive and can't die yet live without hope. We are the definition of cursed' Well for the first time I see you're point of view sister. If it wasn't for my little girl I don't know what I'd do. Hell that's why I came here. I knew that the merry band of misfits would still be here but I knew how to take care of them. I thought it would be a fresh start. Not to fall... not to be involved with another Gilbert by blood. Not to just end up in more pain." 

"If mother was here she'd say some thing like 'the price of life is death'. 

"Why would you bring her up. She hurt us more than father did in the end." 

"I don't know just sentimental, and what do you mean she hurt us more, Klaus Mikeal tried to kill us for our entire lives." 

"But mother wanted to kill Hope. She wanted to let us live and suffer. And before that she wanted to wipe an unclean species off the earth, by killing us. So I say fuck both of them." 

"True." Is all Rebekah says back to her brother. 

After that there's another moment of silence between them. Rebekah looks out the window while Klaus concentrates on the road. They both look at the back seat looking at Stiles like he will wake up in front of them. Of course he will but not for hours. When Rebekah looks back at him for the hundreth time she finally starts talking again.

"He will forgive you Klaus, just give him time." Rebekah starts laughing with no explanation.

"What's so funny." Klaus growls out. 

"Just give him time , he has all the time in the world now." Klaus just looks at her with a face that clearly says did you have a stroke? "Oh come on Nik it's funny. And besides better to be in a good mood when we explain this to Hayley." 

"We're home already?" Klaus truely hadn't noticed simply following the path the GPS told him to.

"Yup, now I'll go get Elijah to help you and I'll keep Hayley calm. I mean we are bringing a "dead" body into the home of her child." 

"Hope is my daughter also, even though everyone seems to completely forget that I care about her unless her life is on the line." The hybrid responded truely begining to be hurt by how little faith everyone gives him as a father. 

"You know that's not what I meant." Is all Rebekah said before she walked into the house.

Klaus simply opens the back door and stares at Stiles. "I'm sorry this happened. And if you hate me forever, well I hope it's a good forever." Klaus muttered under under his breath before looking up to the house as a loud scream travels through the air. So loud all the birds hidden in the trees all fly away in various directions to escape what Klaus knew was Hayley's wrath. 

"HE DID WHAT?!" Was all Klaus heard before she was in front of him the next instant her face showing her hybrid nature like his. "Klaus I swear to god if you hurt him I'll, what even happened, I told you to win him back not this you dumbfuck." She would haven continued on but getting a look at the older hybrids face seemed to bring her rage down a level. "Deal with him. And we will talk in the house." Is all she decides to say before she marches back into the house.

Elijah comes out of the house next with a look that Klaus wants to slap off. It's that big brother judging yet sympathetic look that Klaus has hated for all long as he can remember, and for him that's a long time. 

"Do you want to explain what happened in the woods dear brother?" 

"Not now Elijah, not now." 

"Very well, arms or legs." 

"What?" 

"Well I asume were not going to let him wake up in the back seat of a car so would you like to carry his arms or legs. Even though we both know you don't actually need any help." 

At those words Klaus became infuriated enough to move Stiles around in quick movements to be carrying him bridal style in a mere second. 

"Klaus there's no need to be juvenile about this." 

But Klaus ignored him and started walking back into the house. The door was left open from when Elijah came out so he didn't need to try and figure that situation out. Klaus then put Stiles down on an expensive couch in the living room next to the fire place. He then went into the fridge to make sure that there was still a blood bag or two in the house so Stiles wouldn't have to go to long without feeding if he chose to. Luckily there were some in the back of the fridge hidden from plain sight but still there. One type O positve and one AB negative. Klaus never realy noticed a difference in the flavor based on the blood type mainly because every person to a degree has their own flavor. It might sound creepy given the subject but he's spent more of his life drinking blood than not. 

"So are you going to explain yourself or are we a mortuary service on top of world's most messed up family." 

"I found him like that." Rebekah supplied before Klaus could answer. She had Hope in her hands and Klaus for a moment forgot how damaged they all were seeing his sister hold his little girl. But back to life and all its lovely tortures. 

"What do you mean you found him like that?" 

"What I mean Hayley is I found him on the brink of death bleeding out and I turned him. Now if there won't be any more questions I think we have to notify Elena." 

"What?" Klaus and Hayley say in unison. "But you hate her." They did it again. 

"Yes I do but she deserves to know. That and it would be better than the banshee outing him." 

"There's a banshee in Mystic Falls?" 

"Jesus you are smitten with him. You didn't even smell it on him. Come now Nik you were always the observant one." 

"The red haired one that showed up not soon after him?" 

"Bingo!" Rebekah said in a silly voice to the baby. 

"I... I'm sorry but what the hell is a banshee." 

"They're similar to psychics but with their powers more focused on death itself than the other side or mind reading blah blah. They're also immune to all curses. Or at least the ones we know about." Rebekah answered her with a bored tone. 

"Fine whatever just Klaus if you brought another danger into our daughters home I swear to god..." 

"What you'll kill me." Klaus laughs. "Let me know when you find another way. Because last time I checked no more white oak anywhere to be found. Besides Stiles wouldn't hurt her he practically 'died from the cuteness' if I can recall."

"Look I like him to, but if New Orleans has taught me anything, it's to never underestimate how fucked up vampires are, including myself." 

"Might I suggest getting back to notifying Elena of her cousins current, situation." Elijah said from the room where Stiles was placed.

"Thank you Elijah I will go do that while you have another family therapy session." Hayley said as she sauntered out of the room.

 

\----------

 

"SO WHERE IS HE!" Elena yelled with panic lacing her heart. 

Bonnie who seemed to come out of it first replied. "Your not gonna like it Elena." 

"I do not care just tell me!" 

"He's at the Mikealson mansion. Or at least his body is." Lydia spoke also Seeming to fully return to the mortal coil. 

"His body?" Elena said her heart breaking again. 

"That's not all." Bonnie spoke this time. "We saw Rebekah give him her blood."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Elena asked begging the world for it not to be true 

"Stiles is gonna wake up a vampire."


	13. The Beginning

It was cold where ever Stiles was. And dark and everything around him was shrouded in chaos. And that lady, no Klaus'es aunt was still here somewhere. He had no idea what the hell she meant when she said she wanted help taking what was hers. And Rebekah was there on the ground crying by a tree, why was she crying he thought to him self. 

"Rebekah?" Was all he said. Getting the distinct feeling the situation was about to get a million times worse.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." 

"Yeah well that's what happens when you play spy for your brother. Do you have any idea how much that hurt Rebekah do you? Because I was fine with Klaus being what he was and you still felt the need to go behind my back. What the fuck Rebekah, not cool man." He was angry and he couldn't help it. Lashing out made him feel better about himself in that moment. 

"Oh god Stiles I'm so sorry." She replied still low to the ground next to a tree.

"Rebekah it's, why are you crying?" Stiles asked her having no idea what the hell was happening. He was about to go up to her but then head lights came into view and the last person stiles wanted to see came walking down to them. 

"Klaus I'm sorry I found him like this. Please I did what I could, I gave him my blood before he went. Just please, I'm sorry." She looked terrified Stiles thought to himself, and for the first time he saw Klaus through the eyes of someone who he had hurt. But then he was ripped from his thoughts when Rebekah rose to face her brother and Stiles was faced with his own body. 

It couldn't be, he was standing right next to them. It couldn't be, he couldn't be dead. But yet here his body was. He tried to reach for Klaus but he just went right through him. In fact the only thing now that he thought about it that was solid was the ground. Being dead wasn't at all what he expected, no light or guide to help him cross over. Not even his dad was here. He was stuck in limbo all by himself. Stiles didn't know what to do, he didn't feel like crying, or being angry, he was honestly just curious to see how the original siblings next to him interacted. 

By the time stiles could pull himself out of thinking about the reality of being dead Klaus and Rebekah were moving his body into the car that Klaus originally came out of. 

Stiles tried to follow them into the car but his body, not body ghost thingy went right through the car momentarily passing through his own foot that was stuffed in the back with the rest of him. And just like that all hope stiles had of having any clue what to do next now that he was dead was gone. 

And all he could do was watch. He watched the light from the vehicle fade away and started freaking out. He was dead, in ghost land, and all alone in the middle of the woods while Rebekah and Klaus smuggled his body back to wherever they planned on dealing with his remains. Oh god Elena was gonna be so hurt, pissed, and probably try to kill Klaus again since it went so well the first time. 

So Stiles sat down on the ground near where his body was laying and tried to calm himself down, who knew people with panic attacks could still get them in the afterlife. And then all the sudden Stiles felt a pull in the direction that Klaus and Rebekah drove off.

It was practically dragging him in the direction that they drove off in. Until all his surroundings changed and he was in the car with Rebekah and Klaus sitting next to his body, it was a surreal experience to say the least. 

He was to say the least, very wierded out sitting next to his own body while the Mikealsons sat in the two front seats talking about random things. His focus was on the conversation Rebekah and Klaus were having and it made him more depressed than he already was about being dead. 

And as the two talked Stiles got to Klaus without his guard up and he saw just how emotionally vulnerable Klaus was and how hurt he was over the entire thing. Stiles merely face palmed himself over how stupid he was, yes he was still kissed at Klaus and if he could he would try to make peace with Klaus. 

And that's when he heard the phrase 'he'll come back' and at this Stiles's interest was peaked. He listened intently to every word of the conversation and came to one conclusion. Through all the riddles of their blood and Klaus'es self pity Stiles understood. He was going to become a vampire. 

Stiles didn't know what to think about this revelation.

Part of him was happy that this wasn't the end, yet he was sad because he wanted to see his parents, angry at Rebekah and Klaus for not giving him a choice in the matter, scared at what Scott would think. Oh god he hasn't thought about Scott since he got here. And he knew Lydia would be, what would Lydia do, she was cool with everyone in this town being a vampire but how would she react to her best friend becoming one. 

He was entranced in his own thoughts that it wasn't until he saw Elijah open the door on his side, his soul, spirit, ghosts, whatever the side he was, on not his body. Elijah and Klaus were bringing his body in the house and before he randomly teleported into the house he slid out of the car before they closed it and followed them into the house. And after a few moments he was surrounded by darkness again and everything went blank. Including his memories of his trip through the veil.

\----------- 

 

The first thing stiles heard was yelling. He had no idea where he was or what happened to him. All he could remember was that weird lady in the woods and maybe some flashes of blonde hair. But that was about it. The only other clue he had about whatever the hell happened to him was that he was covered in something warm and sticky. And it was making him itch and groan in discomfort. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet and he can already take an educated guess as to what the warm and sticky stuff is. But what finally made him open his eyes were noises that he could have sworn were coming from a baby. 

So he popped up in an instant to be met with the face of Klaus'es daughter. Hope his brain supplied. 

He got up off the couch just to look down at himself and realize just how bad the suspected now confirmed blood was. But none the less he went to approach the little baby and he picked her up and smiled at her. She smiled back and it was so adorable and Stiles would have a cuteness spasm right now if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding a baby. 

He began to walk into a room that he heard conversations when there was a banging on the front door, so Stiles went to answer it. As he reached the door Hayley was there a second before him and blocked his path. But instead of saying anything she just called Klaus into the room.

"KLAUS!"

"What Hayley can you not answer a damn door..." His voice faded as he saw who was waiting for him by the door. At the same time the front door slammed open with Elena, Bonnie, Lydia, and Caroline on the other side. 

"Klaus what the hell did you..." But Elena couldn't even finish her sentence before Lydia pushed passed her and rushed to hug Stiles who was no longer holding Hope having Hayley extract her from him. All the while Klaus and Rebekah to now stood in the corner of the room watiching with the same awe and shock as everyone else. 

"I saw you die." Lydia mumbled into the groove of stiles shoulder, still clinging to him. 

"Well I'm here now." Stiles said back smiling at Elena, still trying to comfort Lydia and when she smiled back Stiles saw her smile brighter than she had since he moved down here. She was the next to charge into a hug with him. 

\-----------

After some awkward hugs and people hanging to the walls everyone eventually moved into the living room to have a conversation about what's next for Stiles. It was obvious to everyone but Stiles what was about to happen. Everyone was silent accept for Rebekah and Klaus who weren't even in the room. They went upstairs after the yay Stiles isn't dead craze was over. To find him a piece of jewelry that would become very important. 

"Rebekah I don't know what to tell you I don't have any laying around you'll need to lend him one. He's only going to get hungrier and the sun will be up in a few hours so even if it's girly just give it to him."

"Klaus I may not give a rats ass about whether people are gay or not but I will not give him a bloody diamond encrusted ring made for a woman, now I'm sure I have some thing that will work just fine until we can find a replacement." Rebekah and Klaus conversed as they searched through their drawers searching for a spare daylight ring to lend Stiles for the time being. Both completely ignoring the possibility he may still turn it down. "Wait do you still have your ring Klaus?" 

"Rebekah I don't need a ring, remember?" 

"Yes Klaus I'm not an idiot, i meant from when you still were just a vampire before you unlocked your more dog like features. So do you still have it, it would work perfect. Plus it is a romantic gesture to win him back." Rebekah replied with a certain pep in her step that was a complete contrast to her earlier self just hours ago. 

Klaus on the other hand had no idea if he even still had the thing, he could have very well thrown the thing out to spite his father once he no longer needed it. But with a stroke of luck he found it. It was a simple silver band with a hexagon like shape with a blue rock in the middle, almost identical to the ones his siblings had. So he picked it up and went to go show Rebekah. 

Once she saw they both returned down stairs to find a completely silent living room with Stiles on one couch with Elena on one side and Lydia on the other. Hayley in a chair holding Hope watching the entire thing as if it were a comedy with Elijah standing behind her. While Bonnie and Caroline Both sat on another couch giving Hayley dirty looks and even more curious ones to the baby in her arms.

"Does someone wanna finally tell me what's going on because nobodies talking, and is anyone else hungry?" Stiles asked with impatience coursing through him.

"Yeah Klaus, does someone wanna tell the poor kid what's happening." 

"Why, did something happen? Right stupid question I'm covered in blood, but not mine so what happened?" 

"Stiles that is your blood." Rebekah replied trying to say it as soothingly as not possible. 

"What no I'm fine." 

"Your in transition." Klaus finally spoke. 

"I'm in what?" 

"Jesus Christ, Stiles you're gonna turn into a vampire, there I said it so I can be the bad guy, now I'm leaving, Elijah let's go I forgot how boring Mystic falls really is." With that she mad her exist with the baby and Elijah giving an awkward nod to Stiles, as if it was a small apology. All the while Stiles was having a, he didn't know what he was having. He almost felt like he already knew this when he woke up but it only now registered. While to his left Lydia seemed to shrink into her self, and on his right Elena squeezed his hand to the point it almost hurt, muttering an apology with something along the lines of 'I never wanted this for you'.

Klaus chose this moment to try and have a moment alone with him. Reaching out his hand he said " If I may have a moment?" 

Elena looked ready to rip his head off even more than before. So before Stiles had to worry about more blood he got up on his own not using Klaus'es hand for support. "Ill be okay." Was all he said, and then he and Klaus both went into another room in the house. Leaving Elena, Lydia, Bonnie, Caroline and then Rebekah alone in the livingnroom. 

"Did you turn him?" Lydia asked being curious and still not entirely grasping the entire vampire thing. 

"I think you mean did I save him, if so then yes I did." 

"You call that saved, now he's like us." Elena finally burst with anger.

"Yes I call it saved, he's alive isn't he? You were not there he was on the verge of bleeding out, so yes I saved him, and unless you want him to spend eternity without his cousin I suggest you keep your mouth shut." 

"Realy we're still on the I'm an original so do as I say kick?" 

"No but were are on the I'm a 1000 years older and I could snap your neck like a tooth pick. In fact that's a great idea." And sure enough within seconds Elena was passed out on the same couch stiles was not so long ago. Lydia sat there with shock painted across her face and Caroline looked ready to lunge as well but Bonnie was holding her back with a firm grip to her wrist. 

"Well now that the annoying one is knocked out who wants a drink?" The famous Mikealson charm was now in effect again. 

"To think I almost had a sliver of optimism for all of you finally getting it together." 

"Remeber Bonnie a broken neck is still equals a more permanent nap time for you." 

"What happened between all of you?" 

"My brother, now scotch or whiskey? Lydia you strike me as a whiskey girl." 

"What do you mean your brother?" 

"He was on one of his world domination trips and it just so happened to land us in Mystic Falls. Has anyone ever said how stupid that name is? I feel like more people should hate it. What ever here is your whiskey, don't spit it out it's top shelf stuff." 

"How are you so casual about all this you just broke my friends neck? And Stiles might not choose to turn." Caroline spoke again. 

"Because we all know what's happening there, Stiles is mad and disoriented, Klaus is sorry and doesn't want to lose him yet will try to push him away. Then Stiles will turn and wear Nik's ring and they'll live happily ever after as we all get more and more suicidal and bored of the cycle of drama that is our lives. Happy?" 

"God that was, well put." Bonnie replied, Lydia on the other hand downed the entire drink in her hand and signaled for Rebekah to give her another helping. 

\-----------

"Klaus what do you want?" 

"I want to apologize for what I did." 

"You mean using your sister to spy on me, was I just part of your plan this entire time?" 

"No you weren't Stiles you were unexpected and... perfect." 

"What's gonna happen to me Klaus I don't wanna have to decide something like this, I'm... I have no idea what to do and I trusted you and I'm angry and hurt but I, I don't know what to do Klaus." 

"It will all be okay love, we'll figure it out." 

"Don't you don't get to do that." 

"What?" 

"You know exactly what I mean." Stiles said as he gestured wildly in Klaus'es direction.   
"I just need a minute to think for myself and not have two different sides telling me what I should do. And is anyone gonna adress the question of what killed me in the first place. Because I have no idea, oh god is Roscoe okay." 

"Roscoe?" 

"My jeep Klaus. Is it dead?" 

"It isn't alive." 

"Just tell me how bad it is." 

"I can buy you a brand new one with whatever you want put in it." 

"Its gone isn't it." And rather than receiving a verbal answer Stiles just gets a nod of agreement from Klaus. 

"Why are you so focused on a jeep, Stiles you have eternity in front of you. Take it, even if you never want to see me again." 

"It's not about the fucking jeep Klaus it's about how fucked up this entire situation is and my jeep is the one thing I can deal with at this moment. Okay." 

"Okay, I will buy you a brand new jeep with every expensive upgrade you can imagine Stiles. Does that sound good?" 

"You know what, no just get me a bag of blood okay I've made up my mind." 

"Stiles you still have some time to decide what you want. Perhaps if you want I'm sure Elena or Caroline will be able to tell you more about what type of life you'll be entering."

"Klaus I wanted to live my life as human for as long as I could. Not because I liked being weak or thought werewolves were monsters or anything. It was because I saw what it did to my families life. It turned my best friend and basically brother who used to be a goofy ball of fluff turn into a serious and protective man who's first love I killed. I saw how it killed my dad. I see how it damaged my ex girlfriend so much that she had a psychotic break and spent most of her teenage years as a wild animal. And yeah one could say that it's what brought us together, but if I had to choose, i would have gladly lived and died not being any the wiser as to what went bump in the night. So I know exactly what I'm walking into, now just let me do this. Besides it doesn't make much sense for my boyfriend to be a vampire and me stay human." 

"Your what?" 

"Klaus, I'm fucking furious with you. Do not think I'm not, but I'm not ready to give up on life or us. And you will be buying me a new Jeep."


	14. Baby

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. She had tuned into Klaus and Stiles's conversation once Rebekah had stopped talking and it played out exactly as she said it would. If she didn't know better she would have almost thought she was psychic. Stiles had just said yes to becoming a vampire. And she swore she lived in some wild universe where every action was controlled by some drama loving weirdo because Elena started to stir in her sleep...? Anyways back to the situation infront of her Klaus and Stiles after doing some stuff she purposely tuned out came back out both with sheepish looks on their faces. 

"So how do I do it, go full vamp?" 

"Just for the record, I hate my self for thinking this but I'm glad you're staying with us." Caroline blurted out having a mix of emotions going through her. 

"Well you go sit down and I'll go get what well need." Klaus lead Stiles to sit on the couch with his hand on his back in a possessive manner, as if even here people wanted him like that. God all men were the same Lydia thought. Even while in shock her inner sass lord powers still shined bright. So going into queen bitch mode Lydia waited for Klaus to go in the kitchen before she would confront him. 

When she got in there Klaus was pouring blood from a bad into a glass. "Come to ask questions or make death threats, because I'm ready for both." Lydia was taken aback for a moment but she decided to change channels.

"Just be good to him. He's been through a lot and don't let him hurt someone, he won't be able to handle it. Okay, please." 

"You're not what I expected when he told me about you." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"He described you as someone with so much more fire than the worried friend type, not that you aren't that but he kept repeating the name Regina George when talking about your less happy side."

"Well to be fair you ruined the novelty of threatening you when you said you were expecting it. But in all seriousness don't let him hurt people, at least for as long as you can." 

"And why do we have no concern for the actions of more experienced monsters in the room?" 

"Because I dont give a damn about you but him on the other hand, he can't handle it. He killed one person while not being possessed and it was an accident in self defense and he still has nightmares about it. And if he's referencing Mean Girls with you I'm certain that he has told you about the nogitsune. Which by the way is scarier than you." 

Oh now he saw it, the banshee had spice and Klaus could see himself turning her if it wasn't impossible. "I think if you saw my real face you would be singing a different tune." 

"Then show me." Lydia was not gonna back down from this asshole even if she may have to get used to him being around. 

"Very well love but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that Klaus let his eyes shift and his teeth turn to fangs. He was hoping for a response, and well he got one." 

Lydia burst out laughing and Bonnie came into the room to see what was happening. 

"What the hell is taking so long. Stiles is not getting any less closer to death so stop doing whatever this is and let's go." 

Lydia stops laughing abruptly breathing in and holding her self up on Klaus'es shoulder to compose her self. "I'm sorry I just thought they would be scarier, I mean really that's it, yeah nogitsune was way scarier and his eyes didn't even need to glow. Sorry big guy." And then she simply sauntered back into the living room to find Elena has joined the party once again. 

Klaus and Bonnie were close behind with a glass of blood in Klaus'es hand. He even took a sip on his way back in. 

"You could try and not be so smug." Bonnie whispered. 

"You're right I could." 

Bonnie didn't even know why she tried any more. As she went to take her seat she became how quiet the room had become and how different this time is from all the others she's seen with people becoming vampires. From how she described it Caroline did it in a fit of hunger alone and not knowing what she was doing. Elena also was sort of rushed into the whole thing, but Stiles is sitting down with almost everyone he cares about. Being premeditated about all of it. Knowing what's to come. 

Bonnie could never do it, become one she had no envy for them. Yes she loved them but she saw how it changed Caroline and Elena, and she can make an educated guess that even Klaus and Rebekah at one point were decent people. She liked to tell herself that her friends won't ever become like them, but the truth is she just doesn't want to live to see it happen. 

"So I just take a sip?" 

"That's the general idea." Rebekah replied still sipping bourbon as if she drinks more of it than blood. 

Stiles stared at the cup. It did smell good now that he thought about it. He stared at his own reflection in the red liquid and then his eyes drifted to his middle finger where he had Klaus'es now his ring on. Klaus'es fingers were different than Stiles's so the middle was the only finger where it wasn't to tight of loose. Choosing not to say something witty or sad he just went right for it. Downing the whole cup in one go Stiles swore it was the best thing he ever tasted. It was sweetand fruity, yet salty and tasted like steak. It really couldn't be compared to people food, accept for how good it was. He became so impatient that he spilled some of it on himself. Staining his mouth they familiar red that everyone else in the room was more than familiar with. Aside from Lydia maybe. 

And then the pain. His teeth all fealt like they were on fire. It caused him to drop the glass and go run for a mirror. He was shocked with what he saw in his reflection. Even though he had an idea of what vampires looked like he did not expect this. His eyes kinda looked like how they get when your in the pool for too long. And the veins seemed to move on their own. And his teeth were the most interesting part. They reminded him of Scott's. The biggest difference being he only had two teeth change and they were shorter than Scott's. He also noticed how they curved in ever so slightly. The pain had stopped and the reality hit him for the hundredth time, he was a vampire. 

He just stared at himself for the longest time that he didn't even notice Klaus behind him in view of the mirror. 

"Just as perfect as the second I laid eyes on you." 

"Realy, I'm a vampire now and that's your line." Stiles replied. 

"Sit down, let me clean you up. You're covered in blood." Klaus gestured to the toilet next to the sink with a wet cloth in his hands." 

Compliment Stiles sat down without another word. Klaus crouched down on his knees and began to wipe the blood from Stiles's face with a find look in his eyes. "You didn't say it would hurt." 

"Did you think growing new teeth is a pleasant experience?" Klaus laughed "You'll get used to it." 

"I'm beginning to think there's a lot of stuff I'm going to get used to. Like food, can I still eat normal food? Wait you ate it does that mean I can still have curly fries?" Oooh do we go to the bathroom?" 

Holding in laughter Klaus answered him."To answer your questions, yes you can still eat human food, it just won't give you any sustenance. And the bathroom depends on what you eat." 

"What does that mean?"

"Well it's not really that complex you see. Vampires drink blood to replenish our own. We hunger for it but it isn't digested normally. If we don't drink we decay while still living. And human food or drink will pass through you the way it always has. Accept it won't satisfy your hunger. Liquor will suppress it for a while. But that's about it." 

"I'd say that's a little complex." They both share a laugh at that. When Klaus'es head turns toward the direction where everyone else is. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked with concern. Still difficult to look at having the lower half of his face stained a pale red. 

"Listen for yourself." 

So Stiles put all of his focus into his hearing and it was surprising how easy it was. He wondered if this is what being a werewolf was like. But back to listening he heard yelling. "Elena is awake." 

"Go on, I know you'll be the only one able to pull her head out of her arse this time." 

"Hey she is still my cousin." 

Klaus simply wipes Stiles's face with the cloth one more time to make him look not as ridiculous in response. Stiles face contorts in discomfort but he smiles at the same time. Walking back into the living room Stiles no longer needs to use his vampire hearing to listen to Elena's yelling. It's different than what he imagined being a werewolf is like. Scott and Derek always seemed to be able to hear everything and smell everything. 

Stiles seemed to be able to focus on his senses to enhance them. The major difference he noticed was how his sight seemed to improve ten fold. Now that he paid attention he realized there were no lights on in the hallway and he could see just fine. He also took note on how he was no longer clumsy. But he had forever to examine how he changed. 

When he made it into the living room he saw how upset Elena really was. She was a mess and didn't even notice him for a moment until they made eye contact. She instantly pulled herself out of her fit and you could see all the fire she had left in her leave. Stiles didn't know what to do. He knew she could tell he completed his transition and was like her now. 

"Hey." Stiles said fiddling with his hands not knowing how to handle this. He knew this conversation would be about more than him being a vampire, he wasn't stupid. He also knew that she didn't approve of him and Klaus. He knew why, she had every right to. But for as messed up as Klaus was, he accepted him. No pity, no remorse or guilt keeping Klaus from leaving him. Klaus liked him for him. And maybe Stiles kinda liked dating a thousand year old badass who didn't give a fuck. 

So he sat down and gave Lydia a look silently telling her to get everyone to leave. She understood what was about to happen and she nodded in responce. She grabbed Caroline who grabbed Bonnie and lead them to another room. Rebekah simply grabbed a bottle with a honey gold liquid in it and went presumably to go talk to Klaus. 

Elena took the que and sat down on the same couch as him on the other end to give him space. She was honestly just concerned with her cousin. His entire world did a flip in the course of two months. 

"I... how are you?" Elena couldn't think of anything else to say. 

"I'm okay." Stiles responded.

"I'm sorry, and before you say it not for you becoming a vampire. I'm sorry for being so crazy. I should have been there. I, i shouldn't have even let you come here. You shouldn't have to face a decision like eternity or death. It's something you and Klaus should have decided together when you felt ready." 

"Your not mad?" Stiles couldn't believe she said that. She accepted Klaus as a part of his life. 

"Oh I'm mad. Just not at you, Stiles you're my cousin. I'm mad at whoever killed you. Because as much as I hate to admit it. Rebekah saved you. And maybe deep down I'm happy I won't have to see you grow old. I know Jeremy wants nothing to do with being a vampire and I will respect his decision. Even if I know it will crush me when he goes. I am sorry for trying to pull you from him. But please try and understand he hurt so many people I love, and I will never forgive him for that. But if you care about him that much I'll accept it. And I know the lines of morals get blurred being what we are, and I am a terrible person to Stiles. I just hope he will protect you from dealt becoming like us."

"What do you mean you're a terrible person? Elena your one of the nicest people I know." Stiles was starting to cry. 

"I've killed people. And I don't have the excuse of child abuse or demonic possession. I turned of my humanity and just didn't care. And oh god I miss it Stiles, the numbness of it all. No pain, sadness, or fear. No caring about the people you cared about. It was so freeing, and peaceful. That's what I want you to avoid. But enough about me, just know I'm here to help." 

"Well I might need it sooner than you'd expect." Stiles laughed trying to cover up his tears. Giving in and hugging his cousin. No longer fearing her judgement in the slightest.

"Why?" Elena smiled back embracing him in her arms. The angle awkward with them both still on the couch. 

"I'm gonna have to face everyone in Beacon Hills and tell them what I've become." He mumbled into her shoulder. 

"First off, you don't have to tell them Jack shit until your ready. And second you still have school Monday, don't think just because you're immortal you don't graduate high school. You're dad made this abundantly clear that if I ever ended up becoming your legal guardian incase anything happened to him." 

"Dad told you he wanted you to become my legal guardian?" Stiles asked pulling out of the hug. 

"Believe it or not Stiles, uncle John was a very smart guy. He admitted that he would have wanted you to stay with Melissa..."

She paused for confirmation of the name and when she got it she continued.

"But he knew you wouldn't stay in that town. So yes when I turned eighteen and was Jeremy's legal guardian he told me." 

"Can we go home?" Stiles simply said leaning back into the couch exhausted emotionally for the moment.

"Okay I'll get everyone, go say your goodbyes." And she simply left. Nothing but pure supportive words. Stiles didn't quite know if there was an angle to this attitude, but for now he was going to make peace with Rebekah. She may hide it well but the events of tonight have gotten to her. 

When he found her she was in a room lined with books minus one wall with a window overlooking the backyard. She was in there mumbling things to her self. He then realized she was reading a book. Stiles was still getting used to his new senses because he heard a floor board creak ever so slightly and turn to see Klaus behind him. He was gesturing for him to go in there. Obviously encouraging him to go in.

Stiles flipped him the bird in response. "You can come in." Rebekah spoke, surprising Stiles. 

He sat in a fancy leather arm chair identical to the one she sat in. Internally acknowledging the irony in how this is his at least third awkward talk of the night. "Rebekah I never got to say thank you." 

"I thought you wanted to stay human. I'm just the one who turned you into a monster right?" She didn't bother looking up from her book.

"Don't say that. And besides now that I'm a vampire we'll both kick ass on the cheer team." Stiles tried to relieve the tension in the room. 

Rebekah huffed out a laugh in response, even though Stiles could tell she tried to hold it in. "Is that really your first thought now that you have eternity to do whatever you want. Cheer?" 

"If I'm being honest I'm just going with the flow, cross that bridge when I come to it kinda thing." 

"I suppose there is no wrong way to look at it." Rebekah was still stiff and fiddled with the pages of her book in her lap.

"Look, I, I'm not mad at you Rebekah. At least not for saving me. The whole being a spy thing wasn't cool but I forgive you. I just don't wanna lose you as a friend. Plus it would he kinda awkward since I'm probably gonna be spending a lot more time here." 

"Go home Stiles, I want you in tip top shape for school tomorrow. And I will need rest to be able to keep my eye on you." 

"Why would you need to keep your eye on me?" 

"Because Stiles you're a newborn vampire. You're one of the most dangerous creatures in the world."


	15. Adjustment prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short please don't hate me.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Stiles almost out right yelled at Rebekah. 

"I think my comment was fairly self explanatory." She replied but from the look on his face it clearly didn't absorb yet. "You've been a vampire for what an hour tops? And the only non vampire you've had contact with is still a creature of death. Stiles I'm not trying to be insulting, it's just the truth. You have no idea how hungry you really are yet. But that's why I'm still gonna bother with this charade of high school girl to help you keep control. Now that's enough of that go home, you'll wanna be with your family." 

Stiles had no idea what to say to that so he nodded and left Rebekah to her books. Klaus was still just in earshot so he was the next person he saw.  "Ignore her you'll be fine." He touched his shoulder trying to comfort him. 

"I don't know Klaus what if I hurt someone? I can't do that again." Stiles replied going into a full hug mumbling into Klaus'es chest. It worked just perfect with Klaus being an inch or two taller. 

"You're not going to hurt anyone. You have us and a supply of blood, and if you feel yourself slipping just leave. I don't care if you're in the middle of class just leave, it's nothing Rebekah can't fix. Now go home, get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow okay love." 

"Okay." Stiles replied. But before he could pull himself away Klaus gave him a kiss on the lips. It was different than the other kiss they shared. It felt calmer if that made sense. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

\--------

The car was crammed with Stiles now in the back with Elena and Lydia. Caroline was driving and Bonnie was in the passenger seat. The more Stiles thought about it the more Bonnie smelled good. He knew what that was so he tried to focus on Lydia, she smelled fine. Not good but not bad. He was having a bit of sensory overload. Especially with no conversation to distract him.  

"So you and Klaus, it's official now huh?" Caroline asked breaking the silence, she could only take so much herself. Oh how he wished he didn't tempt the fates asking for a distraction.

"Yes Caroline, and no I'm not going to break up with him." 

"I didn't say to, I'm just asking if that is what you really truly want." 

"Car let him be, he's had a rough night. And we still don't know who killed him. So let's just be ok for now." 

"Oh my God Bonnie all I did was ask about his, boyfriend." The last word came strained from Caroline mouth. 

"Well I like him okay and I know he's a bad person, but quite honestly he makes me happy, like that real mushy happy that makes people wanna kill themselves when they have to look at it. And he's a distraction from thinking about my dad so please just accept it." 

"You know what I just give up on trying to have a conversation with any of you. So Lydia is that your natural hair color?" Caroline tried to change the subject.   
"Um, yeah." 

"Look I know it's awkward but I think Bonnie is right we need to focus on who killed me. God that feels weird to say out loud." 

"Do you remember anything at all?" Elena asked, concern evident in her voice. 

"Nope. I wish I did I mean I died, am dead, whatever I can't remember jack shit. So I'm just gonna continue on with life and hope I killed my self tumbling over branches." 

"Given our luck I somehow doubt that is how you died." Lydia quipped. 

"Whatever, just how much longer of a car ride?" 

"Not to much longer." Caroline replied.

"That's exactly what people say when it's a long car ride." Stiles whined back. 

"If you don't like it you can walk home." 

After that the car turned silent again. 

\---------- 

Waking up after changing species is not fun. Noooooooooo fun what so fucking ever as Stiles would come to find out.

He got up and did his normal routine. Got up, showered, tried and gave up on taming his wild hair  and shaved his few chin hairs. While shaving stiles knicked his neck and he felt the pinch of pain before the blood started to flow. But while trying to find a piece of toilet paper to use to cover the cut it sealed right before his very eyes. 

"Woah!" So that's why Scott never has any pimples. Come to think of it Stiles could not find a single blemish on his face. This was gonna be fun. So deciding to roll with this wave of confidence Stiles decided to do something he never did. He wore shorts, it may sound silly but he never liked his chicken legs, so he did the only logical thing. Cover those nasty bitches up. But now, now he was immortal he had forever to live, and clear skin. So today was the day he would no longer be that kid in the 80 degree weather of late summer in thick pants to thicken the shape of his legs. 

So dawning a pair of black gym shorts and a random sweatshirt with what Stiles could only assume was the mascot for this town he went down stairs. To most people he would look dressed down. But Stiles dressed for comfort, instead of trying to impress Lydia or whoever he was hopelessly in love with at the time. Besides he had a boyfriend now. A hot immortal vampire werewolf hybrid boyfriend. So bring on the I dare you to tell me to give a fuck clothes. 

Everyone down stairs also seemed to notice the pep in his step. "And why the little baby so happy this morning?" Damon asked. 

"To answer your question I shaved." And then Stiles left the room. 

"What is going on with him, i mean besides what you told us about last night?" Damon asked the group of ladies and Stefan, trying to form some idea of what drugs the kid was on. Because whatever it was Damon wanted some. It was just Stefan, Elena, and Lydia with him. Caroline and Bonnie headed back to college that morning and Jeremy had already left for school. 

"You don't think he turned it off do you?" Elena asked in a hushed voice.

"What! No he's been a vampire all of 20 minutes. I don't even think he knows how to." Damon replied in a snarky tone. 

"I'm sorry but what exactly is he not turning off?" Lydia demanded. 

"His humanity. Vampires have an unfortunate ability to turn off their emotions. It usually happens when we're under great stress. And most importantly it never ends well. The emotions always come back, and with a vengeance. I highly dought he did." Stefan explained in a calm voice trying to be soothing. 

"Wonderful, give a kid with panic attacks and a dead father the ability to literally become emotionless. Perfect, just chipper." Lydia cursed to her self. 

"Stokes gets panic attacks?" Elena asked. Even more concern in her voice. 

"Yeah, he's been getting them for, I don't know how long. But yeah." 

"I had no idea." 

"How could you? The only reason I know about them is because he had one in front of me." 

"You guys do realize I can hear you right?" Look I'm fine, I just. I'm just having a good day. So stop worrying." Stiles said returning to the living room drinking from a thermos. 

"Stiles is that blood in there?" Elena asked, already knowingnthe answer. 

"Yeah, I found some bags in a freezer and figured better to stay well... hydrated." 

"How are you so adjusted to this. Stiles I've been a vampire for over a year and your wierding me out." Elena said exacerbated. 

"I don't know, I'm okay. Dead technically but I'm fine, now Lydia do you wanna drive me to school considering my jeep blew up." 

"Sure." And that she did. And as soon as the pair left the house Elena let her full freak out commence. 

"What the hell. Vampires are supposed to get more emotional not less." 

"I'm sure he's just adjusting, different people process things differently. Plus he was a bit out there before so itsmnot a stretch for him." Damon said rubbing Elena's arm. 

"I don't know, I guess him just worried about him." 

 

\--------------

 

"Doesn't it taste wierd? I mean not even a little." Lydia asked as the pair began to pull into the school parking lot. 

"To be honest, it's like pixie sticks for kids but also like heroine, and fries and mastur.... it's just really good okay!" 

"Look I know you're going through some stuff right now, but if you ever start telling me about what turns you on I will stab you. And now I can get away with it." 

"Jesus, I don't ever let anything slip again, deal?" 

"Yes, and perfect timing because we are here." Lydia said as she pulled into the student parking lot. She pulled into a spot near the back farther away from the school. 

"Whyyy did you park so far? There were so many better spots." Stiles whined. 

"So that if I need to swoop in and rescue you from yourself we have a convenient place to zip off to." Rebekah commented popping up out of nowhere. "Any who ready to do this?" 

"Its highschool I've done it before you know, I'm not exactly shaking in my boots." 

"Oh shut up!"


	16. Adjustment prt 2

First period passed by without any big events. Jeremy gave him some looks and Rebekah kept grinning at him every time he glanced at her. Maybe she felt some sort of vampire motherhood psychological thingy for him now. All he knew was that she seemed different from how she used to act. Almost slightly more relaxed. But back to class, even though in the grand scheme of his life span high school meant shit, Elena insisted on him graduating. But he would be fine, he had his thermos with was still practically full, and people looking out for him. 

Lunch was the first place he really noticed the difference between vampire and human. He still got curley fries for lunch when he sat down next to Rebekah and Lydia. Jeremy had some other class that period. But back to those curley fries, they tasted the same but they just didn't make him happy like they used to. They sorta just held up space in his stomach. It sounded even weirder in his head. 

"What's the matter? Your greasy fried potatoes not as delicious as they used to be?" Rebekah asked having enough of Stiles' pouting. 

"I don't know, it just all feels like why bother eating it if it won't actually feed me." 

"Well if it makes you feel any better you can eat as much as you want and you won't gain any weight. Vampires are perfectly preserved from the moment they are turned." 

"Can we just have one rule with this whole vampire thing?" 

"Sure Lyds what's up?" 

"No talking about your weird vampire diet while I'm eating. It. Is. Fucking. Disgusting. Clear." She over enunciated every word to make her point stronger. 

"Crystal." Stiles gulped back in reply. 

"So, to change topic, Stiles what the hell are you wearing. Gym shorts, really I would have pegged you as the type of guy to dress up for your new birthday." 

"What it's comfy! And second is that a thing, do you really celebrate the day you turned like a birthday?"

"God I hope not, because just ewww. If so what ever respect I had for you is gone." Lydia added. 

"No you morons. It's called a joke. Bloody hell you watch to much tv." 

"Well to be fair werewolves do run in packs and have alphas." 

"Speaking of werewolves are you gonna tell Scott?" 

"That I'm a vampire! Lydia he still can't look at me without seeing Alisons dead face, how do you think he'd react to this. All of it, I mean how many people have you killed Rebekah hundreds, thousands? He would kill me, or at least cut me out of his life for good." 

"Well I guess now is a good time to remind you that a werewolf bite will kill you." 

"WHAT!" He shouted loud enough to gain the attention of the entire cafeteria and earn glares from any teachers in there. "What do you mean a werewolf bite will kill me. Oh god is it like twighlight where they just rip you to shreds?" 

"What did I say!" 

"Lydia as another gal I understand not wanting to think about this, but if Sitles is to survive he needs to know these things. In fact Elijah should start training you. He was always the most refined fighter of us. But back to werewolves. We don't know why it is this way, I've always thought it was just another one of nature's ways to try and erase us. But no it's not like twighlight, it's much worse. It's an infection that spreads through your body giving you fevers and forcing you to re live your worst memories. It's fatal to vampires. But on the up side Klauses blood is a cure." 

"Wonderful." 

"That's it I'm going to the art room, enjoy your disgusting conversation. Stiles give me the highlights later tonight." Lydia could not take anymore talk of blood while eating and took her leave. The funniest part was that on her way out Stiles and Rebekah could hear her mumbling to her self about becoming a vegetarian. 

"But in all seriousness, there isn't any way around the whole werewolf bite stuff?" Stiles asked hoping for some sort of positive answer. 

"Well not unless you're an original. But hey we can give you a vial of Klauses blood to keep on hand. That or find a way to bind you to Klaus but I don't even know where to start on that one." 

"What do you mean bind me to Klaus?" 

"I mean bind you to him. We would just need to find a way to make you immortal until Klauses death, but for now let's just leave it at giving you some of his blood to have on hand." 

"You can do that? Bind people." 

"No you child. But a witch, a witch could do that no problem. And I thought we already went over the powers you'll have."

"Well yeah, but I forget. In case you forgot I had a long day yesterday." 

"Fair enough." Rebekah replied before continuing her sentence. "But since you fail to remember a vampires abilities I'll go over them again. First immortality duh, but this comes at the cost of being weakened by the sun, and the hunger. Second enhanced strength and speed and this will increase with age. Third our enhanced senses are more fine tuned than that of a werewolf, but unlike them it's much easier for us to control them. It helps us avoid sensory overload. Fourth our healing factor wich will also improve with age as will it get harder to actually injure you. But always remember to avoid the purple flower vervain it will make you weak as a human. Which actually brings us to the final gift psychic abilities such as mind control wich will not work if a person consumed vervain. And remember to make eye contact to be sure it worked. That and some mild telepathy wich sort of comes and goes with the best of us." 

"What about that thing Klaus did with tracking me by his blood I drank?" Stiles asked having trouble processing it all. 

"You drank his blood!? How long was it before you died? Stiles I need to know!" 

"I don't know it was the same day so I guess not that long ago. Why you're scaring me?" 

"Because Stiles this could mean you're different. Or just that you drank more blood I don't have a bloody clue this has never happened before." 

"You're telling me that no one has ever drank more than one vampires blood in over a thousand years." 

"No but I'm pretty sure no one has ever consumed the blood of two different original vampires and been turned with their bloods still in his system. Look what ever it is we will handle it and the worst case your just a normal vampire with a hybrid wrapped around your finger." 

"Yeah I guess that's one way to look at it." 

After his comment their conversation was ended with the shrill ring of the bell ending the period.   
\-----------

After a relatively normal day Stiles and Lydia parted ways as she went to the art room again and he and Rebekah went to cheer practice. He still had no idea how the hell Rebekah got him to stay on the team after that first day. It wasn't that he didn't want to be on a sport, but it was just so different from lacrosse, and maybe he thought it was a little to girly. But he was stuck with Rebekah so he might as well get used to it. 

"Rebekah I'm not so sure I should ..."

"Should what? Go back to business as usual. Come on Stiles you will never become a functional vampire if you don't at least try to live your life." 

"Fine but if I hurt someone I blame you." Stiles joked back.

"You do realize I've killed thousands of people right?" 

"What!!!!!!!!!" 

"Stiles I'm a thousand years old, and life wasn't always so easy, oh who am I kidding I'm probably a mild sociopath. Ehh whatever, we have cheer practice and I intend on having you become more cozy with your vampire strength." 

\---------------

Stiles had no idea what to say to that so he just went into the boys locker room to change into his cheer uniform. In there he saw Jeremy getting changed into football gear. 

"Hey cuz what's up?" Stiles awkwardly asked as he approached Jeremy. 

"Nothing just about to head onto the field." 

"Cool. Look, I just wanna make sure we are still cool, I mean I know Elena is a vampire and all but I just wanna check in. Make sure you're doing okay with all this." 

 

"Stiles you literally died last night and you're asking if I'm okay with you being a vampire and how I'm doing. You seriously are too nice. But I'm fine, and I'm fine with you being a vampire Stiles, it wasn't exactly your choice. Being friends with the originals, not so much. Especially Rebekah, she beat the shit out of me to prevent me from telling you about her. But I dated a vampire a while back so who am I to judge." 

"Wait hold up Rebekah hurt you. Where, oh my god are you okay?" Stiles asked as he pushed Jeremy back into his locker with more strength than he intended. He began to lift his cousins shirt to check for bruises as some other players from the football team walked in." 

"Wow Jer, an ex junky and a faggot. Guess the standards of our team really did drop since Lockwood left." Some random player said next to his other random jock friend. And Sitles saw red. 

"Dude, he's my cousin." Stiles slapped him self as soon as he said it. 

"Bro that's nasty." The other jock said as he and his pal began to hear back out to the field. 

"No it's not like that!" He shouted but they just kept laughing. Laughing and laughing at Jeremy's expense. Stiles didn't give a shit if people made fun of him but Jeremy who has had such a rough go of life, he knew about the drugs. But he never judged his cousin for it. Stiles could feel himself change but he couldn't stop what happened next. He sped up next to the boys and bashed their head against each other and heard a sickening crack. The next thing he knew he was standing over two dead teenagers whose skulls were bashed into each other. Blood began to pool around them. Oozing out from their heads. And when he looked up at all he saw was fear. 

Jeremy just stared at him with shock and fear in his eyes, he even subconsciously took a step back. "Stiles what did you do?" Jeremy muttered to himself. 

"What does it fucking look like Jer. Oh fuck, what have I done. I'm a monster." Those words seemed to be the ones to pierce through hi the most. 'I'm a monster.' He thought of home and ironically Peter Hale crossed his mind. He even had a better reason to kill people. His entire family was burned alive. But Sitles just ended some kids lives because they called his cousin a junky and a faggot. God what the fuck was wrong with him. He just fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself as he grabbed onto his knees going into a full blown panic attack.

He began to hyper ventalate and his vision became blurry. All the while the words ' I'm a monster' kept playing in his head on loop. 

\------------

Rebekah had finished her final stretches and still Sitles had not shown up for practice. Granted he was only a few minutes late but that's not what made her think some thing was wrong. The blood chilling scream that seemed to come from miles away and yet be right next to her ear. She needed to find a way to get out of practice. "Bathroom break girls keep going without me I'll catch up." She shouted to the other girls in the gym.

"But Rebekah we just started." One girl shouted but Rebekah was already gone. "Fine whatever, but you will have to fill in the new guy yourself. Oh who am I kidding you don't care." 

Rebekah sped through out the entire school trying to track the sound. She eventually found that she could hear it with her human level hearing after going past the art wing, and then she put two and two together. "Oh bloody hell, can't I just get one day in this town without having someone die around these people. 

Entering the art room Rebekah for the first time in a long time didn't know how to react to what was going on in front of her. Lydia was laying on the floor and no longer screaming but Rebekah could still hear it in her head. It was strange. But so was she so choosing the most logical option she woke Lydia up. A poke to the shoulder and a couple drops of water on her face was enough to do the trick. 

"Now are you going to share with the class what in the fuck is wrong?" Rebekah said to Lydia who still seemed to be shocked from her vision. 

"Stiles... He."

"He what come on Lydia what ever it is we'll get through it." Rebekah put on a strong exterior but she was already breaking the inside. 

"He killed some one." 

"Oh, is that all. Well come on then we have bodies to dispose of." Rebekah said without giving it a second thought. 

"How are you not freaking out about this?" Lydia all but screamed in reply. 

"Because I'm a big girl and I understand that people occasionally go on a murder spree. It's just the nature of what we are. I suggest you get used to it." The sassy original finished her sentiment with a smile that made Lydia's skin crawl. 

Choosing not to bother thinking about the real meaning behind Rebekah's words Lydia followed the voices with her friend right next to her. The voices didn't say anything innpaticular but she knew by now that they got quieter and less annoying the closer she got to the body of whoever died this time. The voices eventually led them to the boys locker room. Neither girl was phased by this and continued on.

Inside the room they found the entire floor covered in a pool of blood. Two bodies who's faces won't be recognised even by their parent laying next to each other. Jeremy standing in the corner with shock and rage on his face. And Sitles curled up in a ball covered in blood mumbling to himself. 

Rebekah instantly went into a state of being she had become very accustomed to. Cover up mode. Hiding from Mikael for centuries made her an expert at how to clean up a mess. 

"Okay Jeremy go home. Just take off your shoes once you're out of the room. Tell Elena don't tell her I don't care but I'm in charge of this situation now go." 

Jeremy listened to every word she said. He didn't bother trying to stay with his cousin. Truth be told he didn't want to be near him right now. He still loved Stiles but he was to unstable to be around right now so he left. And he took of his shoes at the door so he wouldn't leave bloody footprints through out the halls. 

"Lydia just do me the simple task of calling Klaus. Here's my phone, now I want you to get out of here too okay." 

"But what about Stiles?" 

"Lydia I respect your heart to want to stay here and help but right now I don't know if stiles will snap again and, to put this nicely. I can take much more of a beating than you right now. So call Klaus and go home or to my place that's where I'll be bringing him once I'm done here." 

"What are you gonna do?" Lydia's voice kept cracking. The scene before her was worse than anything she had ever seen in Beacon Hills. And this was Stiles's first day as one of them. 

"I'm going to clean up this mess. Now leave before you get your shoes bloody. What are those Gucci?" 

"I'm leaving." 

"Don't forget to call Klaus." 

\----------

Klaus was sitting in bed at home on his laptop researching Jeeps for Stiles. He was planning on surprising him later in the week. He was currently looking at one that was only 50,000 dollars and it was perfect for Stiles he just had no idea what color to get it in. He was thinking red, but there was also blue. It wasn't the same shade as his old jeep but it's the thought that counts right? 

He was interrupted from his thoughts to his phone ringing. He picked it up without even bothering to look at who was calling. 

"Hello." 

"Hi Klaus, it's Lydia, umm you need to get to the high school now.." Klaus had already dropped the phone and was running towards the school. If he pushed himself he could get there in a few seconds. And since it was Lydia calling he knew it had to do with Stiles so he left before he could even put shoes on. It hurt but he made it there in roughly twenty seconds. 

He saw Lydia before she saw him and before she could react he was right in front of her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Ahh, Jesus your fast. Just go in there and follow the smell of blood I guess. Stiles is alright, just wanted to make that known first. I, I just need to get out of here. Mind if I go to your place?" 

"My home is yours Lydia." Klaus smiled before zooming off again into the school and boy was he hit with the smell of blood. Lydia wasn't kidding. When he came to the source he found Rebekah dumping two bodies into a laundry container. And Stiles curled up in the corner covered in blood. He also noted how half the floor was pooled in blood. 

"What happened?" 

"Why dear brother your lover is even more like you than I think even you expected." 

"Rebekah this is not the time for your games." 

"You have become so boring since you became a father you know that. Any how, from what I gather Stiles killed those poor chaps by smashing their heads together and then curled into a ball and he won't stop calling himself a monster. Now grab a mop." 

Ignoring his sister's humor if you can call it that he went to approach Stiles who was a wreck. " Hello love. It alright. You'll be alright." Klaus tried to utter comforting words, it didn't seem to pull him out of his trance. But when he went to put his hand on Stiles's shoulder he seemed to spring into action putting his hand around Klauses throat and standing him up and pushing him into a wall of lockers so hard it dented all the lockers Klaus touched. 

"I didn't mean to do it." Stiles screamed without even opening his eyes. And as quick as he had Klauses throat in his grip, he collapsed to the floor crying. "I'm a monster. I killed them over nothing. I'm worse than the nogitsune." 

"Stiles, your not a monster. It's our fault for thinking you would be ready to go back to normal life so soon." Klaus said dropping to his knees and hugging Stiles, trying to surround him in the arms of some one who loves him. Love Klaus hasn't said that about anyone who wasn't blood in to long to remember. And over this boy who he only knew for what a month. That's the funny part of being a vampire, at least for Klaus, he could go decades and they would feel like minutes to him, and there were other times where a minute was an eternity. And every moment he spent with Stiles was timeless. "Stiles I love you." 

That seemed to snap him out of tears and brought him fully back to awareness. "You what?" Stiles finally opened hi eyes and looked at Klaus. His eyes were red from tears and he had little dots of blood all over his face. 

"I love you Stiles, and you will get through this. Now do you wanna get up so we can stop sitting in a pool of blood?" 

Stiles smiled, even giggled for a second at Klauses words. "Will you finish up here I want to take him home." 

"Fine, but you owe me Nik, and after this I'm never setting foot in this school again." 

"Thank you sister." 

\---------- 

Klaus and Stiles left through a back exit connected to the boys locker room to not leave as many tracks for Rebekah to clean. 

Klaus also realized that he come here by car so they would be walking home. One look at stiles though and he knew he needed to get him home soon as possible with no witnesses. Stiles was covered from head to toe in blood. His shirt was still dripping. And Klaus himself wasn't much better. Crouching down to the ground Klaus prepared himself for an additional 180 pounds of weight to be running around with. 

"Come on love, I believe they call this a piggy back ride." 

"Why are you gonna give me a piggy back ride?" 

"Because I ran here and we are both covered in blood and can't exactly just walk home now come." 

Stiles needed no more coaxing than that and soon he was mounted on Kaluses back and they were on their way home.

 

\----------

Klaus gave Stiles the first shower so he could get clean first. In the mean time he took Stiles's bloody clothes and his and put them in the trash. He didn't bother ruining a second set of clothes so he just walked around naked in the house. The only one in there who hasn't seen Klaus naked was Stiles himself and Hope was sleeping so it wasn't a big deal to him. 

About a half hour later Stiles emerged clean and in some of Klauses more casual clothes. A thick black sweat shirt and a pair of red flannel pajama pants. Klaus didn't bother acknowledging Stiles's shocked face as they crossed patches on his way to the shower. He would have used another bathroom, but he knew Hayley would throw a fit if he got blood stains in her shower. 

Klaus took a quick strait to the point type shower and he couldn't have been in there for more than 10 minutes. Just long enough to be clean and get rid of the smell. He never liked bathing. Not like he was insecure he just got annoyed with it after doing it for a milenia. 

When he came out he found Sitles going through drawers and boxes in Klauses room. What could he say he liked stuff. "Find anything you like love?" 

Stiles jumped back and had a guilty look on his face as if he'd been caught stealing a cookie as a child. "No, sorry I just got curious, and mostly I needed a distraction to think about something else. God Klaus I can't go back there, I cant even face my family. I'm a..."

"Love, if you say you are a monster I will snap your neck. You are not a monster. You made a mistake. Plenty of humans kill without remorse." 

"But Nik, I killed them because they called Jeremy a junky. That's it, how messed up do i have to be for me to snap that easy?" 

"Well I've killed for less Sitles. So has Rebekah, and Elijah, and my fallen brothers Kol and, well not so much Finn. But what I'm trying to say is that you still care about us. Bloody hell I nearly killed your cousin on our first real date. Stiles it's just what we are, we do these things that seem insane because we are more human than they are. We feel our emotions stronger than they ever could. Especially pain and anger, those ones hit us all the hardest."

"That doesn't justify killing." 

"Well do you feel guilty every time you bite into a cheeseburger. Do you mourn the cow that died for you to eat? I don't think so."

"Did you honestly just compare cows to people? What the fuck Klaus!" Stiles was in shock.

"You didn't answer the question." 

"Don't pull the shit you're about to pull Klaus just don't. Look I'm just not okay, okay. I'm not gonna kill myself or stupid shit like that so can we just drop it." Stiles couldn't take this level of philosophical conversation so he just wanted to drop it and take a nap. He made his way to the bed and was going to watch Netflix on the laptop there. "Why don't we just watch a movie, I need to get my mind off of today." 

Klaus tried to stop Stiles from opening the laptop once he remembered that he still had the tab open for new jeeps. He was too late. Stiles opened the computer and had a face he couldn't read. He couldn't tel if it was anger, shock, or joy. Quite possibly it could have been all three at one. The only clue he got was when one instant Stiles was on the bed and the next he was in Klauses arms. 

"You piece of shit you were gonna get me a new jeep in red." He broke the hug and punched Klaus in the arm hard enough Klaus could feel a bruise form. Jesus Stiles was strong for a newborn. 

"I wanted to surprise you. And I didn't think a different shade of blue would be the same as the old one." Klaus said. He was nervous. This never happened. He was actually nervous of Stiles would hate his idea. 

"Why don't we go pick one out tomorrow." 

"But love the computers open now and there is a sale." 

"Well Nik, there's something else is rather do tonight."


End file.
